Boîte de nuit et brosse à dents
by Lilsucrette
Summary: Keith est un étudiant comme les autres. Avec une tendance à sortir le soir et à ne pas rentrer... ce qui donne souvent lieu à un passage à la supérette près de l'université, à une prise de tête avec ses souvenirs flous et aux questions gênantes de son entourage. En somme, Keith est un étudiant comme les autres.
1. Chapter 1

*petits pas furtifs*

Me voilà projetée dans le fandom de Voltron ! Remerciez donc Bymeha pour m'avoir convertie et aussi Aeliheart974 parce que Klance powa voyez-vous 8D

J'ai eu donc pour mission d'aider le fandom français à peupler - envahir - tout ce bel univers à coup de fanfictions dans notre belle langue ! J'ai accepté, d'abord parce que je n'avais pas le choix et ensuite parce que ça me manquait tout ça !

Enfin. Mon pauvre petit cœur déborde d'amour pour Keith, mais aussi pour Lance et puis pour TOOOOOOOOUT Voltron. Ca va me tuer un jour, je le sens *meurs*

Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture !

 **Disclaimer : Voltron: Legendary Defender est la propriété de DreamWorks Animation et de Netflix.**

 **L'image en couverture est d'Elentori sur DeviantArt.**

* * *

L'astre matinal pénétra dans la chambre à tâtons, il joua quelques instants dans la gaze des rideaux avant de s'insinuer petit à petit dans la pièce, la baignant dans un doux halo de lumière. Les particules de poussières volèrent dans l'air, se transformant en minuscules étoiles au contact des rayons du soleil.

Le temps reprit son cours comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté la nuit passée et les couleurs émergèrent de leur sommeil. Le bleu d'un jean roulé en boule sur le sol ; le vert d'une plante qui aurait bien besoin d'eau sur le bureau ; le jaune d'une boîte de pizza abandonnée dans un coin ; le violet d'une trousse ouverte sur une multitude de stylos ; le rouge d'une veste jetée sur le dossier d'une chaise ; le noir d'une paire de chaussures au pied de la porte ; le blanc des draps défaits.

L'atmosphère se réchauffa doucement et les premiers grommellements matinaux brisèrent le silence de la pièce. Le jour alla taquiner le visage d'une des personnes dans le lit, léchant la peau claire, titillant les paupières encore celées par les dernières brumes du sommeil.

Bientôt, un œil s'ouvrit et un iris métallique parcourut sommairement la pièce.

\- Merde… souffla son propriétaire en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, glissant ses mains en dessous.

Il resta dans cette position un moment, dos à la fenêtre d'où se déversaient les rayons lumineux qui laissaient paraître une journée radieuse, profitant encore un peu de la tiédeur du lit et de la sensation de la couette sur sa peau nue.

Sa peau nue…

\- Mais merde… grogna-t-il cette fois-ci en se réveillant complètement.

Il se leva difficilement, s'appuyant sur son coude pour pouvoir dévisager l'inconnu à ses côtés. Le drap glissa sur son corps, dénudant un torse finement musclé. Il n'en eut cure et continua son analyse, laissant son regard s'imprégner de chaque détail du visage du jeune homme.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler totalement de la veille et ses souvenirs semblaient n'être qu'un amas de brides confuses et hachées. Quant au mystérieux dormeur, il ne l'aidait aucunement.

Qui était-il ? Sans doute un homme, certainement dans sa tranche d'âge, rencontré au club hier soir.

Où était-il ? Pas chez lui, cette chambre lui était complètement étrangère. Maintenant bien réveillé, il tient compte des différents indices qui confirmèrent sa première impression au sujet de l'homme dans le lit à côté de lui. Le sac à dos et les classeurs ne pouvaient pas le faire mentir : il était bien chez un étudiant.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour s'en douter en vue de ses effets personnels éparpillés à travers la pièce, mais il aurait bien aimé en garder quelques souvenirs… juste pour obtenir une information supplémentaire sur sa situation, cela allait de soi.

Quelle heure était-il ? Voyons voir, sachant qu'ils étaient en Mai depuis une semaine, les beaux jours reprenaient petit à petit leur droit. Et, en vue de la position du soleil dans le ciel, il ne devait pas être loin de dix heures.

Quel jour on était déjà ?

\- Merde…

Il sortit précipitamment du lit, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas réveiller son deuxième occupant. En caleçon dans la chambre, il chercha frénétiquement ses affaires. Son jean à moitié enfilé et son t-shirt froissé sur le dos, il empoigna son portable et sa veste, glissa ses pieds dans ses converses rouges et s'enfuit de la pièce le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas que le propriétaire de l'appartement ne se rende compte de sa disparition.

Il dévala frénétiquement les marches de l'immeuble et déboula sur le trottoir, quelque peu essoufflé par sa course dans l'escalier. Dans quel quartier de la ville se situait-il ? Etait-il près du campus universitaire ? Il espérait grandement que c'était le cas, sinon il pouvait dire adieu à son année d'études s'il ne rendait pas son devoir d'astrophysique aujourd'hui même.

Il pâlit à cette idée et s'empressa de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, tapant l'adresse de l'université à une vitesse frénétique. Il eut le temps de maudire plusieurs fois son débit insuffisant avant que Google Maps ne daigne lui afficher une carte et le temps de trajet pour parvenir à son but.

Quinze minutes.

Quinze minutes s'il prenait le tramway. Dans le cas contraire, il en avait pour vingt-huit minutes à pied et ce n'était pas une solution envisageable sachant que le cours de Monsieur Reavs se terminait à dix heures trente-cinq, et qu'il quittait sa salle exactement trente secondes après la sonnerie.

N'étant pas croyant, il adressa tout de même une légère prière à celui qui voudrait bien l'écouter et fouilla dans les poches de sa veste en cuir à la recherche de quelques pièces de monnaie égarées. Il n'y trouva évidemment que le vide.

Quand il sortait en boîte, il avait l'habitude de n'emporter que le strict nécessaire. D'abord pour ne pas tomber dans un coma éthylique après avoir trop bu, et ensuite pour ne pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait avoir oublié en route. Enfin, cette bonne technique ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir la main lourde sur la boisson hier soir, jusqu'au point de ne pas réussir à récupérer un seul souvenir de sa soirée, ni une seule pièce pour se payer un aller en tramway.

En attendant, il était foutu et pourrait bientôt creuser sa tombe pour avoir échouer ses études d'une façon aussi pathétique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la batterie presque morte de son portable et se dit qu'il lui en restait bien assez pour pouvoir passer un simple appel, et tenter d'obtenir de l'aide par quelques moyens que ce soit.

Il fit défiler ses contacts et stoppa sur un nom du bout du doigt. Il hésita un instant avant de presser le bouton d'appel et de porter le smartphone à son oreille. Il patienta jusqu'à la quatrième tonalité et s'apprêtait à raccrocher, découragé, quand son interlocuteur décrocha enfin.

\- Allô ?

\- Pidge ! Bordel ! Ça fait plus de dix minutes que j'attends que tu me répondes !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Keith, j'aurai manqué ton appel.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, s'il te plaît, grimaça-t-il, Shiro est avec toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Keith leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est toujours fait quelque chose quand il appelait son amie !

\- Absolument rien. Shiro est avec toi ?

\- Il me dit que tant que tu ne diras pas ce que tu as fait, tu peux considérer qu'il n'est pas là.

\- Sérieux les gars… souffla-t-il en trépignant.

\- Il répond qu'il est très sérieux, et moi je te dis que je ne suis pas un gars et que tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps qu'on se côtoie. Maintenant, je vais raccrocher si je n'ai pas une réponse valable, et tu pourras toujours courir pour que je te réponde plus tard.

\- Pidge ! Fais pas ça ! s'écria Keith en contractant ses doigts sur son portable, j'ai besoin que Shiro vienne me chercher ! J'ai un devoir à rendre et si je ne le fais pas, vous allez pouvoir venir déposer une fleur sur ma tombe !

\- Je suis partante pour mettre le premier coup de pelle qui recouvrira ton cercueil.

\- Tu es horrible Pidge…

\- Envoie ton adresse, Shiro arrive bientôt. Il me dit de te dire que tu lui revaudras ça.

\- Oui oui, soupira Keith, je raccroche, je n'ai presque plus de batterie et je dois envoyer la localisation à Shiro.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Achetez-moi du chocolat noir à la pistache, j'en ai besoin.

\- Pidge…

\- Je peux encore rappeler Shiro.

\- Tu veux le Lindt ou le Côte d'Or ? se rattrapa-t-il à une vitesse incroyable.

\- Le Lindt, c'est le meilleur.

\- Je raccroche maintenant !

\- A plus, Keith le meilleur ami que j'aurai jamais ! lui répondit la voix soudainement devenue enfantine de Pidge, heureuse de son chantage réussi.

Le jeune homme appuya sur le petit téléphone rouge et s'empressa de faire suivre son adresse à Shiro, une fois le message envoyé il laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge. Pidge était décidément bien trop retord pour son âge, avec plus de quatre ans d'avance, elle était considérée comme un petit génie dans le milieu, et elle l'était réellement. Enfin, elle restait un petit génie retord tout de même.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la petite voiture noire de Shiro se gara juste à côté de Keith qui se dépêcha de monter côté passager, lui intimant d'un signe de tête de démarrer le plus vite possible.

Les premières minutes de trajet se firent dans le silence le plus complet, Keith ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil angoissés à la radio de l'automobile. Il voyait l'heure défiler et, avec elle, son stress monter en flèche.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré hier soir ? lui demanda finalement Shiro tout en gardant son regard rivé sur la route.

\- Hum… grogna Keith sans lui adresser une réponse convaincante.

Il déposa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et plaça sa joue contre sa paume, les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion ici.

\- Comment il s'appelait cette fois-ci ?

\- Tu n'as besoin de me poser autant de questions, Shiro.

\- Je suis ton frère quand même, je crois que je possède un petit droit en vue de nos liens de sang, lui sourit l'homme en tournant le volant à gauche.

\- Ca ne veut rien dire, rétorqua Keith, je ne pense pas que Matt harcèle Pidge de la sorte.

Shiro mit quelques temps avant de répondre et s'autorisa une pointe d'humour :

\- Tu as raison, c'est Pidge qui s'occupe de l'interrogatoire chaque fois qu'il rentre tard à l'appartement. Elle est redoutable d'ailleurs, je n'aimerai pas être à la place de ce pauvre Matt !

Keith ne parut même pas surpris. Il connaissait la jeune fille et il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle ne soit que sa meilleure amie, et pas sa sœur !

\- Alors ? tenta une nouvelle fois Shiro en se garant sur le parking de l'université.

Son frère poussa un soupir et ouvrit la portière avant de se diriger vers la petite supérette près du campus. Il fut bien vite rattrapé par Shiro qui se plaça à ses côtés, une main dans sa poche droite.

\- Pidge t'a demandé du chocolat à la pistache ? supposa-t-il, un sourire en coin bien visible.

Keith ne put retenir la fleuraison d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout le monde connaissait le faible de la jeune fille pour les plaquettes de cacao noir à la délicieuse saveur pistache.

\- Tu as des sous ? Je suis complètement fauché.

Shiro retint un rire et se contenta de hocher la tête en tendant un billet à son frère.

\- Prends ça, tu me rendras la monnaie plus tard. Je dois rejoindre Matt, on n'a pas fini notre boulot et nous aussi on risque notre année si on ne le rend pas à temps. Alors petit frère, tu me raconteras tes conquêtes plus tard, finit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Keith accepta l'argent et lâcha quelques mots en direction de son aîné avant que celui-ci ne le laisse :

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Shiro fit aussitôt volte-face à l'entente de ses mots et fronça les sourcils. Mais dans quelle histoire s'était encore fourré son frère ?

\- Ah… embêtant… tu n'as pas laissé un post-it ?

L'intéressé lui renvoya un regard quelque peu blasé. Etait-il du genre à écrire des mots à des hommes comme ça ? Non. En revanche, passer la nuit chez un parfait étranger ne semblait pas lui poser de problèmes. Il se retint de pousser un grognement d'exaspération. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse le con jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de rien ! Cela le taraudait plus que cela aurait dû et il n'aimait pas cette étrange sensation de malaise.

\- Je… crois comprendre que tu ne l'as pas fait, ajouta Shiro.

Keith ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se détourna de son frère. Il ne reverrait sans doute jamais ce parfait inconnu avec qui il n'avait, de toute façon, aucun souvenir.

\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ! lui cria le plus âgé.

Son cadet leva le bras, lui signalant qu'il avait entendu et continua sa route vers la supérette. Ressassant sa mémoire à la recherche d'un indice, aussi minime fut-il, sur sa précédente soirée.

Une heure plus tard, la moitié de la tablette de chocolat était dans les mains de Pigde et l'autre dans son estomac, quant au dossier de Keith, il se trouvait sur le bureau de Monsieur Reavs, son professeur d'astrophysique.

Epuisé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil alors que son amie dégustait tranquillement sa friandise en jouant au dernier Final Fantasy.

\- Tu sais que je ne t'en ai achetée qu'une seule ? lui indiqua Keith en voyant le chocolat disparaître au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille avançait dans son niveau.

Cette remarque sembla la faire sortir de sa transe et elle jeta un regard larmoyant à ses derniers carrés, les réemballant respectueusement dans le papier aluminium et les déposant à côté de son ordinateur dans une sorte de cérémonie ultra solennelle qui donna des frissons au jeune homme.

\- Je rêve ou tu as plus d'estime pour cette nourriture que pour moi ? ironisa Keith en croisant ses bras sur son torse, défiant Pidge d'acquiescer à ses paroles.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, bien trop concentrée sur son jeu pour lui accorder la moindre petite attention.

\- Tu te fais du mal, Keith, rétorqua-t-elle entre deux points de sauvegarde.

\- C'est toi qui me fais mal, Pidge. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. C'est la dernière fois que je t'achète cette chose démoniaque.

Pidge choisit ce moment pour arrêter de jouer et mettre en pause sa partie. Elle donna une légère poussée dans son fauteuil à roulettes pour se placer juste en face de Keith qui, au fond de lui, sentit venir les ennuis.

\- De toute façon, tu ne mettras pas bien longtemps à te retrouver dans une position embarrassante de laquelle je te sortirai et alors, j'aurai de nouveau du chocolat !

L'étudiant grimaça à cette idée mais ne put nier ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Dans moins d'une semaine, il savait qu'elle aurait une nouvelle tablette de cacao bourrée de pistaches toute fraîche, et elle semblait parfaitement au courant elle aussi. C'était ça le pire.

\- Aller, raconte-moi tout.

Et voilà donc les problèmes qu'il attendait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je sens que tu en meurs d'envie, ajouta Pidge en plaisantant, un petit sourire étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien à raconter, je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Wow, souffla-t-elle, il t'a drogué ? Tu tombes sur des perles toi, un de ces trucs !

Si Keith avait été en train de boire, il aurait tout recraché au visage de son amie. De la drogue ? Sérieusement ! Il ne s'était pas fait kidnappé, non plus !

\- Pidge… je pense que tu devrais arrêter de lire des romans policiers, de jouer à des jeux-vidéos et même de regarder des séries, ça développe un peu trop ton imagination et ça devient vraiment glauque.

Pidge lui offrit un merveilleux sourire, digne de la plus gentille et mignonne des jeunes filles – personne qu'elle n'était aucunement, c'était évident.

\- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de boire comme un trou, ça vaudrait mieux, lui reprocha-t-elle, devenant soudainement sérieuse.

L'étudiant se détourna du regard accusateur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa meilleure amie avait raison, il devrait apprendre à se contrôler un peu plus, cela lui éviterait les problèmes de ce genre.

\- Enfin… soupira-t-elle, quoi que je te dise, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête et je ne pourrais rien y faire. Tu n'écoutes même pas Shiro quand il te fait des remontrances à ce sujet…

Keith ricana.

\- En même temps, il fait la même chose avec Matt ! Tu ne te souviens pas quand ils revenaient de leurs soirées ? Ton frère s'est pris deux fois la porte avant de réussir à rentrer dans sa chambre ! Et le mien n'a pas été fichu de se coucher dans son lit, il a préféré la baignoire !

Un rire secoua le petit corps de Pidge à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il est vrai que leurs frères étaient passés maîtres dans l'art des soirées arrosées !

\- Cela n'empêche qu'ils rentrent toujours à la maison, eux !

Se sentant en mauvaise posture, Keith préféra changer de sujet et évoqua son travail à mi-temps au café en bas de la rue. Il savait parfaitement bien que cela n'intéressait pas Pidge mais qu'une telle discussion pouvait la faire lâcher prise.

\- Tu sais que je vais bientôt pouvoir me payer ma moto ? Il me reste un mois de paye et elle sera totalement à moi !

\- Mmh, marmonna la jeune fille qui avait déjà ouvert un logiciel de code informatique, se désintéressant complètement des paroles de son ami.

Keith choisit ce moment pour prendre congé de son amie en s'éclipsant silencieusement de la pièce. Cela lui rappelait un peu les événements de la matinée mais il décida de secouer la tête afin de les dissiper. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y penser toute la journée, cela allait juste le déstabiliser plus qu'autre chose.

Il déambula un moment dans les couloirs de la résidence étudiante, croisant quelques fois des camarades qu'il saluait d'un léger signe de tête. Cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir ce mystérieux inconnu de ses pensées.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir de sa nuit ? Cela n'était pas bien compliqué pourtant ! Et puis, au fond de lui, il aurait tout de même bien voulu savoir qui il était… Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais quelque chose l'intriguait chez cet homme et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Peut-être sa peau bronzée ? Ou alors son visage d'ange endormi ? Ou même son léger ronflement à son réveil ? Mais c'était sans doute le fait qu'il ne connaissait rien de cet homme qui le rendait si intéressant…

Ne faisant que tourner en rond dans l'immeuble, Keith se décida à aller prendre un bol d'air. On était samedi midi et, à cause de son réveil tardif, il avait raté ses cours de la matinée, en l'occurrence, les derniers de la semaine. Il était donc complètement libre pour le week-end et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il erra dans les allées de l'université avant de se poser à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. Les feuilles de l'arbre vinrent effleurer son visage et il alla s'adosser sur le tronc massif de l'arbre centenaire.

Un souffle d'air chaud agita ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffa légèrement ses mèches. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration l'oxygène emplit ses poumons et son corps sembla soudainement se décontracter. Le temps était exceptionnel, même pour un début de mois de Mai, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il passa négligemment sa main sous ses fesses et extirpa l'engin qui ne cessait de frémir entre ses doigts.

« On sort avec Matt ce soir, tu nous rejoins après ton boulot ? On a promis à Pidge de te surveiller :p – Shiro »


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici avec ce deuxième chapitre ! En espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier (Popo et Anna, j'ai peur 8D)

Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette histoire bon dieu !

 **Disclaimer : Voltron: Legendary Defender est la propriété DreamWorks Animation et de Netflix.**

 **L'image en couverture est d'Elentori sur DeviantArt.**

* * *

Keith essuya la dernière table du café d'un coup habile de torchon puis, souleva le plateau avec les tasses vides et le cendrier à moitié plein à une main. Il glissa le bout de tissu dans la ceinture de son tablier blanc et se dirigea vers le bar à l'intérieur du restaurant. Il inhala les effluves de café moulu et de tabac froid ; ce mélange si particulier et typique à ces établissements citadins fit flotter un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il déposa son plateau rond sur le bar et passa sa main sur son front, essuyant une goutte de sueur fictive. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et une chaleur écrasante tombait petit à petit sur la ville. A faire des allers-retours incessants entre l'intérieur et la terrasse, il avait l'impression qu'un voile d'humidité s'était déposé au niveau de sa nuque.

Sachant qu'il lui restait encore la plonge à faire, il releva les manches de sa chemise, dévoilant des avant-bras blancs où l'on pouvait distinguer les muscles finement travaillés. Il enleva l'élastique de son poignet et le coinça entre ses dents le temps d'empoigner ses longueurs. Il noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval floue et laissa quelques mèches encadrer son visage légèrement coloré par la tiédeur de la fin de journée.

Keith passa les portes de l'arrière-cuisine, son torchon sur l'épaule, et entreprit de nettoyer les tasses à café et à thé, les théières, les coupelles et les petites assiettes, sans compter les couverts et les machines à cafés, ou encore les moules ayant servis à cuire les pâtisseries.

Alors qu'il frottait énergiquement le fond d'une casserole pour en faire partir le caramel figé, des arômes de crème glacée et de pommes confites lui parvinrent au nez en une douce odeur gourmande. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir sa collègue pousser les portes battantes de la cuisine avec, dans les mains, deux parts de tarte tatin accompagnées chacune d'une boule de glace à la vanille.

\- Tu es encore là ? s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant le robinet qui laissa s'écouler l'eau brûlante.

Elle acquiesça dans un sourire et alla s'adosser au plan de travail central alors qu'il finissait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle déposa une des assiettes à côté d'elle et commença à déguster sa part à l'aide d'une fourchette à gâteau prise dans l'un des innombrables tiroirs de la cuisine.

\- Evidemment que je suis encore là, je suis de fermeture aujourd'hui. Et puis, je n'allais quand même pas gâcher ce qu'il restait de tarte ! rit-elle en enfournant l'ustensile dans sa bouche, savourant le goût délicieusement sucré du fruit caramélisé.

Keith ferma le robinet, faisant taire le grondement du jet d'eau et fit volte-face en s'essuyant les mains dans son torchon. Il l'abandonna près de l'égouttoir où séchait toute la batterie de cuisine et rejoignit la jeune femme pour goûter à la pâtisserie qui, curieusement, était encore tiède.

\- Oncle Coran nous l'a réchauffée avant de partir, il s'est dit que ça nous ferait plaisir, ajouta-t-elle entre deux bouchées, captant son regard perplexe.

\- Il te n'a pas attendue ? s'étonna Keith, tu aurais dû partir avec lui, j'aurai fermé le café.

Elle nia de la tête et quelques mèches blanches s'échappèrent de son chignon haut.

\- Je lui ai dit de partir avant moi, il fait la fermeture quasiment tous les jours de la semaine, je peux bien faire celle du samedi ! rétorqua-t-elle en allant déposer son assiette dans l'arrière-cuisine, d'ailleurs, il me reste encore à passer le balai dans la salle principale et je n'allais certainement pas te laisser faire le ménage tout seul !

Keith finit sa pâtisserie et soupira, suivant le même chemin que sa collègue. Il entreprit de finir la plonge avant d'essuyer les instruments de cuisine, tout en continuant de discuter.

\- Allura, ce n'est pas prudent de rentrer tard, surtout si tu n'es pas accompagnée, la réprimanda Keith, tu sais très bien qu'il y a des types louches dans le quartier ces derniers temps…

A l'entente de ses mots, un rire cristallin emplit la cuisine, vibrant dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Son balai à la main, elle fit volte-face vers Keith et lui envoya un sourire rayonnant.

\- Keith… tu me fais la morale comme si j'avais quinze ans, le morigéna-t-elle en riant, mais j'en ai plus de vingt, ce qui fait que je suis d'ailleurs plus âgée que toi. De plus, crois-tu réellement que mon oncle me laisserait rentrer seule si je ne savais pas me défendre correctement ?

L'étudiant grommela et retourna à son petit ménage, frottant plus vigoureusement qu'il ne le devrait une poêle. Il se serait coupé la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, mais Allura n'avait pas tort.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle détenait son deuxième dan en Aïkido et maîtrisait parfaitement bien le bō – un bâton long d'environ 1m80. Et pour l'avoir vu en action, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'inquiéter au sujet de sa sécurité… Mais même la savoir capable de se défendre n'empêchait pas l'anxiété de parcourir ses veines à chaque fois qu'elle retournait chez elle.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, grogna Keith en épongeant les dernières flaques d'eau sur le plan de travail.

Il entendit Allura pouffer dans la salle principale. Il se décala pour qu'elle puisse le voir et lui envoya un regard menaçant, les bras croisés sur son torse dans une vaine tentative de paraître convaincant devant la jeune femme. Les yeux rieurs de la nièce de Coran ébranlèrent quelque peu son autorité fictive mais il tint bon.

\- Ne me fais pas cette tête, Keith. Même mon oncle ne me ferait pas changer d'avis. Aller, dépêche-toi de finir ce que tu as à faire, je vais m'occuper des derniers coups de balai et tu seras libre ! dit-elle, coupant court à la discussion.

Keith ne chercha pas à répliquer et se contenta d'acquiescer en soupirant.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il avait complètement terminé son service et Allura finissait de chasser les poussières à coup de chiffon bien placé. Il dénoua le nœud de son tablier et le plia en quatre avant de le déposer dans son casier personnel et de le verrouiller dans un claquement métallique. Il reprit sa veste en cuir qu'il lança sur son épaule et referma la porte des vestiaires, déposant la clé à la vue d'Allura qui, avant qu'il ne parte, le remercia d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main.

Alors qu'il poussait la porte en verre pour sortir, il entendit la voix d'Allura dans son dos :

\- Tu n'oublieras pas de dire bonjour aux autres de ma part !

Il fit volte-face, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux dire… à Shiro ?

La jeune femme, malgré sa peau bronzée, devint écarlate et lança violemment son chiffon à la figure de l'imprudent qui l'évita en se baissant prestement dans un rire sonore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne manquerai pas de lui préciser ce geste !

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte et s'éloigna du café, ce qui n'empêcha pas le formidable cri de rage de la jeune femme de parvenir à ses oreilles. Il ne retint pas son sourire et continua sa route en direction de l'université.

Il était bientôt vingt-et-une heures et le ciel s'assombrissait doucement. La nuit recouvrait petit à petit la ville de son voile de pénombre, invitant le soleil à prendre congé des cieux. Malgré la lumière déclinante, la chaleur restait toutefois pesante et laissait penser à une soirée orageuse. Keith leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste et son bleu, dont pas un seul nuage ne venait briser l'unité. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'ils auraient de la pluie...

Il arriva près de la résidence universitaire peu de temps après. Souhaitant se débarrasser le plus vite possible de la désagréable sensation de saleté, il accéléra le pas et gravit les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son appartement.

En deux en temps trois mouvements, il défie les lacets de ses chaussures qu'il envoya rencontrer la porte d'entrée, avant de négligemment jeter sa veste sur le canapé récupéré à un marché aux puces. Ses autres vêtements ne tardèrent pas à trouver le même chemin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Keith ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clé, se sachant complètement seul dans l'appartement, et se précipita sous le jet glacé de la douche, n'attendant même pas que l'eau se réchauffe.

La pression sur sa peau dénoua ses muscles endoloris et un soupir de bien-être franchit ses lèvres. Il laissa l'eau ruisseler sur son visage et dénoua ses cheveux, entreprenant de les laver pour la simple et bonne raison que la sueur rendait ses mèches collantes et qu'il détestait ça.

Après une douche plus longue que d'habitude, Keith sortit enfin de la salle de bain enfumée. Les vapeurs d'eau s'échappèrent de la pièce et vinrent s'écraser sur les fenêtres froides en une multitude de gouttelettes de condensation.

Une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille et une autre pour se frotter la tête, il alla dans sa petite chambre à la recherche d'une tenue adéquate pour ce soir. Des perles d'eau glissaient de ses cheveux avant de couler dans sa nuque et sur son visage. Il les laissa s'échouer sur son épiderme et concentra son regard sur son armoire, une main sous le menton dans une position d'intense réflexion.

Et s'il recroisait le mystérieux inconnu ? On ne savait jamais après tout, il pouvait très bien être comme lui et aimer sortir n'importe quels jours de la semaine – ou plutôt chaque jour de la semaine. Au fond de lui, une envie irrésistible de le revoir bourgeonnait dans les tréfonds de son cœur. Mais ce n'était que de la curiosité pure, il ne souhaitait qu'assouvir son avidité à vouloir des réponses à ses questions, rien de plus.

Keith jeta son dévolu sur un simple t-shirt gris qui ne laissait place à aucune imagination concernant sa musculature, accompagné d'un pantalon déchiré de couleur sombre. Il n'y avait rien de plus basique dans sa tenue, mais elle avait le mérite d'être confortable et relativement légère pour la température extérieure.

Satisfait de son apparence, il retourna dans la pièce principale et découvrit le champ de bataille qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, suite à son envie pressante de prendre une douche. Il se dépêcha de ramasser sa chemise blanche et son jean délavé, avant de les déposer dans le bac à linge sale près du petit lave-linge. Il s'en occuperait plus tard, Shiro aurait sûrement des affaires à mettre dans la machine lui aussi.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer un message à son frère, il repéra un post-it près du vide-poche. Il le prit du bout des doigts et déchiffra l'écriture de Shiro en plissant les yeux ; son frère avait vraiment tendance à écrire comme un cochon quand il était pressé.

« Rendez-vous à _L'Empire Galra_ , on t'attend dans un des bars à côté ! – Ton grand frère adoré, Shiro »

Le jeune homme reposa le mot à sa place, prit son blouson d'une main sans oublier son portable et vérifia s'il avait assez d'argent pour passer la soirée – mais pas trop non plus, pour éviter de se retrouver sonner le lendemain sans se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait le soir-même.

Keith ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les rues animées ; les bus de ville desservant le centre-ville étant relativement rapide, même à cette heure. La nuit était complètement tombée, mais la Lune éclatante dans l'étendue noire complétait les réverbères et les devantures éclairées des bars.

Les mains dans les poches, il ne repéra pas tout de suite Matt et son frère dans la foule dense et compacte. Ce fut l'aîné des Holt qui le vit en premier et l'interpella à la terrasse d'un café.

\- Keith ! Viens donc par ici !

Dans un sourire, le jeune homme rejoignit ses deux compagnons et s'assit à leur table alors qu'un serveur vint rapidement prendre sa commande.

\- Je vais vous prendre un Virgin Mojito, s'il vous plaît, lui demanda-t-il alors que l'homme notait tout sur un papier avant de s'éclipser.

\- Bah alors Keith, on ne prend plus d'alcool depuis qu'on n'arrive plus à se souvenir de rien après ? ricana Matt en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Keith grimaça rapidement mais se dépêcha de dissimuler cette expression de son visage. Les nouvelles allaient rudement vite tout de même… il faudrait qu'il en parle à Shiro, qu'il attende un ou deux jours avant de le balancer à son meilleur pote.

\- Tes remarques ne m'atteignent aucunement, rétorqua calmement Keith en enlevant sa veste qui lui tenait déjà chaud.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'assumes pas d'être redevenu un môme de dix-sept ans qui ne sait pas boire correctement ! rajouta Matt, se délectant de la situation, les yeux rieurs.

Un sourire étira les commissures des lèvres de Keith qui semblait n'avoir attendu que cette phrase pour passer à l'attaque :

\- Ecoute Matt, venant de quelqu'un qui a la même coiffure et les mêmes lunettes que sa petite sœur de seize ans, je crois que je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir, n'es-tu pas de mon avis ?

Shiro faillit s'étouffer avec son propre verre et se retint de tout cracher au visage de son meilleur ami. En même temps, Keith n'avait pas tort : Matt et Pidge se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et on les confondait souvent.

\- C'est Katie qui a voulu me ressembler, je n'y peux rien si je suis aussi populaire, riposta Matthew en haussant les épaules.

\- En attendant, c'est toi qu'on prend pour Pidge et pas l'inverse, se moqua le cadet des Kogane en sirotant tranquillement son cocktail qui venait d'être déposé devant lui, tu n'as qu'à te faire une mèche blanche comme Shiro, je suis sûr que ça t'irai à ravir !

L'intéressé grommela et ne chercha même pas à répondre. Un Keith. Zéro Matt.

\- Ton travail au café _Altéa_ s'est bien passé ? demanda Shiro pour habilement changer de sujet.

Son petit frère acquiesça. Comme d'habitude, des clients réguliers et d'autres qui venaient découvrir le lieu, mais rien de bien passionnant. C'était assez rare qu'ils se retrouvent face à une difficulté, surtout dans un établissement de ce genre. Ils ne vendaient pas d'alcool, et avaient plus la réputation d'un salon de thé que d'un bar, ce qui ne dérangeait aucunement Keith qui aimait être au calme en travaillant.

\- Ah, Allura vous dit bonjour ! Enfin… surtout à toi Shiro, leur annonça malicieusement Keith en observant la réaction de son frère du coin de l'œil.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas et le visage de plus âgé se colora d'un joli rose au niveau des joues, rougissement qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler dans une toux peu discrète.

\- Bah alors Shiro, le nargua Matt qui venait de trouver une nouvelle victime, la nièce de Coran te plaît on dirait.

Une quinte de toux plus forte secoua le frère de Keith. Ce dernier déplaça sa chaise afin d'aller lui administrer de puissantes tapes fraternelles dans le dos, avec néanmoins un sourire en coin sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait faire ça ! Taquiner Shiro au sujet d'Allura, et inversement, était sans doute le passe-temps le plus jouissif du monde !

Il lança un regard complice à Matt qui lui répondit de la même façon, levant son pouce en l'air. Pauvre Shiro… il allait en entendre parler toute la nuit…

\- Mais raconte-nous donc tes aventures de cœur, mon cher frère ! Je serais vraiment heureux d'avoir tes conseils en la matière !

\- N'en rajoute pas Keith, grinça Shiro, la tête quasiment dans son verre, je pense que tu ne tiens pas à parler de ta merveilleuse conquête hier soir… mon cher frère.

Ce fut au tour de Keith de grincer des dents. Il venait de perdre la partie, en plus, Shiro venait d'offrir un formidable moyen de le charrier sur un plateau d'argent à Matt, dont le sourire n'avait cessé de s'agrandir depuis le début de la discussion.

\- Un seul mot sur ça le célibataire, et je te fracasse tes lunettes, le menaça Keith à l'aide d'un regard noir, sentant venir la remarque désagréable.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Keith, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, le rassura d'une voix tremblante de rire Matt.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles personne n'ouvrit la bouche. D'un côté, les frères Kogane quelque peu blessés dans leur orgueil, et de l'autre leur voisin, qui continuait de ricaner dans son coin, son dos tressautant au rythme de son rire incontrôlable.

Keith jeta un regard désintéressé à sa montre et finit par dire qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher d'aller à _L'Empire Galra,_ s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver dans la queue immense de minuit. Les deux autres acquiescèrent et, après avoir payé leur consommation, se dirigèrent vers un des night-clubs les plus prisés de la ville.

Après être passés aux vestiaires, ils entrèrent dans la boîte de nuit. Les néons violets leur attaquèrent aussitôt la rétine alors que les enceintes déversaient une des dernières musiques électro à la mode. Le son résonnait à leurs oreilles, faisant pulser leur corps au rythme des basses.

Matt et Shiro ne tardèrent pas à s'enfoncer dans la foule à la recherche d'un endroit un peu plus tranquille pour s'installer, alors que Keith dévisageait la masse étudiante qui se trémoussait sur la piste de danse. Les mains dans les poches, il alla s'asseoir au bar et commanda une chose qui pourrait le rafraîchir, tout en déversant une agréable sensation de chaleur dans ses veines qui le pousserait à aller danser.

Il remercia d'un signe de tête le barman – les discussions étant quasiment impossibles dans un tel endroit – et trempa ses lèvres dans l'ambre de son verre. L'alcool lui brûla un instant la gorge et cette sensation le grisa tout entier.

\- Mais ne serait-ce pas le jeune homme qui s'est lâchement enfui de mon appartement ce matin ? hurla soudainement une voix d'homme derrière lui.

Stupéfait, Keith fit aussitôt volte-face et découvrit un sourire éclatant sur le visage du mystérieux inconnu de la nuit dernière. Il se tenait debout, main sur les hanches et le fixait sans gêne.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Keith, déjà un peu embrumé par son verre de whisky : "pourquoi me suis-je enfui déjà ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hihihi 8D

Voilà qu'arrive la suite ! En espérant que vous aimerez toujours !

 **Disclaimer : Voltron: Legendary Defender est la propriété DreamWorks Animation et de Netflix.**

 **L'image en couverture est d'Elentori sur DeviantArt.**

* * *

Sans se départir de son sourire – ravageur selon l'avis purement objectif de Keith – l'inconnu prit place à ses côtés et commanda la même chose que lui. Il attendit patiemment que sa consommation arrive, bras croisés sur le bar, sans même jeter un regard à Keith. Ce dernier, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager le jeune homme à outrance. Il était pareil que dans son souvenir. En même temps, tout cela datait du matin même, il aurait été inquiétant que Keith n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler.

Soudain, le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête vers le petit voyeur qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et plongea aussitôt la tête dans son verre, espérant plus que tout qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué.

\- Ca t'arrive souvent de partir de chez quelqu'un comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc, faisant sursauter le cadet des Kogane par la même occasion.

Keith déglutit et mit quelques temps avant de pouvoir sortir une réponse appropriée. Sa gorge était sèche ; l'alcool faisait-il déjà effet ? Il s'humidifia les lèvres dans une veine tentative de les hydrater et un son sortit enfin de sa bouche :

\- Non.

Une cacophonie de musique électro et de rire s'installa entre les deux, comblant l'espace que laissait leur silence gênant.

\- Oh… murmura finalement l'inconnu, c'était ta première fois ?

Son ton avait été un mélange d'étonnement mais aussi d'une tentative de compréhension mal placée. Keith avait d'ailleurs failli s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Etait-ce ses oreilles qui lui jouaient un mauvais tour ? Ou la musique qui l'empêchait de bien comprendre les paroles de son voisin ?

\- Quoi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de s'écrier, son indignation à moitié couverte par l'agitation dans la boîte de nuit.

L'autre n'en tint pas compte et continua son analyse :

\- Et donc, si tu n'avais pas peur à cause de ça, et que tu n'as pas l'habitude de t'enfuir, pourquoi tu es parti quand même comme un voleur ? récapitula-t-il en énumérant les différentes raisons sur ses doigts.

\- Me souvenais de rien, répondit simplement Keith en se penchant en arrière pour boire sa dernière gorgée de whisky.

Cette annonce déconcerta l'inconnu qui en tomba presque de son tabouret. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal au bar et s'affala dessus, les yeux écarquillés de dépit. Keith reposa son verre dans un claquement sonore sur la surface en verre trempé et posa son regard métallique sur lui, un sourcil levé vers le ciel. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Le jeune homme se redressa rapidement et souffla, quelque peu abasourdi. Il regarda autour de lui, la bouche entrouverte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- Wow. On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là, s'exclama-t-il, ahuri, m'oublier… wow… je pensais pas que ça allait me faire aussi mal !

\- C'était ta première fois ? ricana Keith, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, le menton posé dans sa main.

Le regard blasé que lui renvoya le jeune homme ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Il n'avait pas aimé être pris pour un bleu ; cela avait heurté sa fierté masculine. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

\- Oui. C'est la première fois qu'un mec oublie mon corps d'Apollon, tout en me l'avouant en face avec autant d'aplomb. Je crois que je vais tomber en dépression…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de finir son verre cul-sec, encore sonné par la nouvelle. Il en redemanda aussitôt un autre auprès du barman et Keith en fit de même.

\- Et bah alors, le nargua Keith en se penchant un peu plus vers lui, on a soudainement perdu toute confiance en soi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens en ce moment… je suis ravagé à l'intérieur, mon cœur est broyé à jamais…

Un léger rire secoua le corps du cadet Kogane. Ce jeune homme était décidemment beaucoup trop dramatique. Les brumes de l'alcool n'aidant pas, il trouvait ça beaucoup trop drôle à écouter pour ne pas rire.

\- Tu es vraiment un sans-cœur, Naruto, bouda finalement l'inconnu en lui adressant un regard humide, rire de mon malheur est une chose que seul les sans-cœurs feraient.

\- Naruto ? releva Keith en haussant un sourcil, tu te rends compte que c'est un peu raciste tout de même.

\- Tu trouves ? s'étonna l'autre, tu aurais préféré Sasuke ? Tu as plus sa couleur de cheveux, c'est vrai…

Keith leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put pas empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer les commissures de ses lèvres.

\- Tous les asiatiques ne sont pas des ninjas. C'est comme si je t'appelais Casanova, tu vois le genre.

\- Mon modèle, dit soudainement l'étudiant en se relevant et en portant sa main à son cœur en un geste solennel.

\- Tu sais qu'il courait après des jeunes filles à peine pubères, lui révéla Keith, et qu'il aurait mis enceinte une de ces petites-cousines en affirmant qu'il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec sa propre fille ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre les deux avant que les épaules de l'inconnu ne s'abaissent et qu'il ne retourne regarder le fond de son verre avec lassitude.

\- Tout cela devient beaucoup moins sexy tout à coup… en plus, je ne suis pas particulièrement attiré par ces dames, rajouta-t-il en tournant son visage pour plonger ses yeux céruléens dans ceux métalliques de son voisin.

Celui-ci porta son verre à ses lèvres dans un geste désintéressé, mais surtout pour échapper à l'emprise de ce regard électrique sur lui.

\- Il paraît qu'il aurait aussi eu des relations avec des hommes, renchérit Keith comme si de rien n'était.

\- Voilà un point qui le sauve. De toute façon, il était italien et mes grands-parents sont cubains, aucune chance donc que je sois de sa descendance, directe ou indirecte.

Leur discussion se termina ici et ils continuèrent de boire, espérant tout deux faire passer le malaise qui s'installait petit à petit. A chaque gorgée, Keith brûlait de reparler au jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota à ses côtés, mais les mots restaient obstinément bloqués dans sa gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le liquide ambre ayant disparu de son verre, il hésita à en redemander un. Sa main se stoppa à au-dessus du bar et il se ravisa. Il pinça le bout de ses doigts à la recherche d'une sensation mais rien ne se passa : il avait assez bu pour ce soir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'inconnu qui continuait de se noyer dans son whisky pur feu. Peut-être devait-il l'arrêter ?

\- Hé… oui, toi… toi l'hispanique là… ouais, Enrique Eglisias, l'appela-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, arrête de boire, tu vas pas pouvoir tenir debout…

A ces mots, l'interpelé tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, comme si tout son monde était passé au ralenti. Même son haussement de sourcil parut durer une éternité aux yeux de Keith, qui se demanda s'il n'était pas lui-même un peu trop alcoolisé pour avoir les idées claires.

Le cadet des Kogane hocha la tête et se leva de son siège, titubant légèrement sur ses jambes. Il s'approcha de l'inconnu, glissa son bras sous ses aisselles et le souleva du tabouret.

\- Aller viens… je te ramène.

Il fouilla dans sa poche quelques secondes à la recherche de son portefeuille, se tortilla quelques peu pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait et, quand il l'eut enfin trouvé, il déposa un billet et quelques pièces à l'intention du barman pour régler l'addition. Il partit ensuite vers la sortie de la boîte, quittant l'atmosphère étouffante et électrique de la pièce, toujours avec l'inconnu à moitié endormi collé contre son flanc.

Une fois dehors, la fraîcheur de la nuit réveilla partiellement Keith, dissipant les brumes de l'alcool un instant, lui permettant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec un étudiant sous le bras, à plus d'une heure du matin, sans personne aux alentours – si ce n'était le tas de gens complètement soûl à l'intérieur.

Keith soupira et un nuage de buée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour aider les autres… En même temps, il se sentait redevable envers le jeune homme. Il ne se souvenait pas de la nuit dernière mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que cet étranger ne l'avait pas laissé ivre mort au fond du caniveau. Il lui en était incroyablement reconnaissant d'ailleurs, il préférait tout de même dormir dans un lit plutôt qu'entre un cadavre de rat et des eaux usées ayant trainées un peu partout, et pas dans les endroits les plus hygiéniques de la ville.

Alors que Keith continuait d'avancer à l'aveuglette dans les rues inanimées, il se rappela soudain qu'il ne savait même pas où aller. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il ramène l'inconnu dans son appartement universitaire. A part s'il tenait absolument à ce que Pidge parle « du jour où il aurait ramené un mec bourré dans sa chambre parce qu'il se sentait redevable envers lui » jusque sur son lit de mort. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'elle aurait l'aide inestimable de son cher grand frère.

Il aimait le danger, mais pas au point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

Keith jeta un regard sur le visage du jeune homme à ses côtés, s'inquiétant un minimum de son état. Ses cheveux retombaient en mèches inégales sur son front et ses paupières peinaient à rester ouvertes. Le cadet Kogane replaça son bras dans une secousse et grimaça légèrement sous le poids de son paquet.

\- Donne-moi ton adresse.

\- Tu… ne te rappelles même pas de ça ? bafouilla l'inconnu dans un rire.

\- Tu as intérêt à t'en rappeler toi, sinon, on peut toujours espérer dormir dans la rue… ricana Keith en ne s'arrêtant pas de marcher.

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas un SDF qui dort chez des personnes différentes chaque soir parce qu'il n'a pas de toit ? lui répondit-il, soudain un petit peu plus éveillé, parce que je m'en voudrais quand même un peu d'avoir couché avec une sorte de profiteur libertin. Tu vois le genre, tu as déjà brisé mon cœur, ce serait bête que tu réduises en miettes ma fierté.

Remarquant qu'il tenait mieux sur ses jambes, Keith lâcha le jeune homme qui tituba un instant avant de reprendre pied.

\- Je crois comprendre que mon hypothèse ne t'a pas plu. Je me contenterais de penser que tu es un Super Ninja en mission top-secrète et que ton statut d'agent secret japonais t'empêche de retourner dormir chez toi en compagnie d'un inconnu !

Keith leva les yeux au ciel, mouvement quasiment imperceptible dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ce mec était terriblement perché. Comment avait-il fait pour le suivre la première nuit ?

\- Je ne suis même pas japonais, grommela-t-il, j'ai des origines coréennes.

L'autre fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et continua joyeusement :

\- Aller viens, mon humble studio va te servir d'asile !

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme fit un bond en avant, ce qui le fit trébucher sur le trottoir. Heureusement, les réflexes aiguisés de Keith l'empêchèrent d'aller embrasser l'asphalte. Il le rattrapa d'une main, empoignant fermement son biceps pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase sur le sol. Peut-être qu'il allait devoir le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement, sains et saufs de préférence.

\- Je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit dehors, ni à l'hôpital d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais rester prudent, cela m'arrangerait grandement.

\- C'est gentil de penser à vouloir m'accompagner à l'hôpital, releva l'autre dans un rictus grimaçant.

Keith remarqua aussitôt l'inconfort soudain qui défigurait le visage de son partenaire de buverie. Il se hâta de le faire asseoir sur le trottoir et de l'adosser au mur, lui permettant de se reposer quelque peu.

\- Bon… souffla-t-il, je crois bien que tu es incapable d'aller plus loin tout seul… tu aurais assez de force pour t'accrocher ?

Le sourcil du malade se haussa dans une mimique interrogative et Keith eut l'intelligence de préciser son idée :

\- T'accrocher à mon dos. Te porter jusqu'à chez toi reste la meilleure solution. Mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de me donner ton adresse, je ne tiens pas à finir couvert de vomi et il est absolument hors de question que je te touche si tu portes cette odeur infecte sur tout ton corps !

Le visage de l'étudiant s'illumina d'un léger sourire alors que sa peau perdait peu à peu de ses couleurs ; de son teint hâlé ne restait que de maigres vestiges. Keith eut le mérite de comprendre les paroles du jeune homme dans le fouillis désordonné qu'il lui servit.

\- Ok, 16 rue d'Arus, c'est bien ça ?

L'autre acquiesça faiblement et Keith s'empressa de passer à l'action. Il s'accroupit juste devant lui et lui ordonna de monter sur son dos d'un signe de tête. Une fois sûr qu'il était bien accroché, il se releva d'une seule traite et se remit à marcher. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression que le jeune homme sur son dos s'alourdissait. S'était-il endormi ?

Keith laissa s'échapper un petit rire et essaya tant bien que mal d'atténuer les saccades et les mouvements brusques pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi.

La rue d'Arus ne se trouvait pas bien loin du centre-ville, il n'eut aucun mal à la trouver.

Les allées étaient complètement désertes et, à part quelques jeunes de son âge, il ne croisa personne. Ayant la chance d'habiter dans une grande ville, un lampadaire sur deux fonctionnait toujours, même à cette heure tardive. La lumière tamisée dessinait son ombre sur les murs des immeubles et les vitrines des boutiques fermées.

La température de l'air s'était considérablement refroidie et Keith appréciait grandement la chaleur corporelle que lui procurait l'inconnu contre lui. Ce serait d'ailleurs mentir de dire qu'il n'aimait pas le contact de ses cheveux court contre sa peau, ni son souffle – quoiqu'alcoolisé – sur sa nuque. Il sentit ses pommettes rosir et bénit silencieusement la nuit de le dissimuler.

Keith dût s'arrêter plusieurs fois afin de remettre le jeune homme en place sur son dos, malgré cela, il parvint assez rapidement au seuil de l'immeuble de l'étudiant et le fit descendre doucement, glissant ses mains contre ses hanches pour le maintenir debout.

Il ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait mettre ses soudains rougissements sur le compte de l'alcool ou sur celui du regard brumeux que lui renvoya le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux. Keith s'empressa de détourner les siens et indiqua du doigt le digicode de l'immeuble.

\- Désolé, je ne connais pas le code… s'excusa-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

L'autre haussa les épaules et s'avança pour taper un code à quatre chiffres, ne se préoccupant même pas de le cacher à Keith. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant qu'un bip caractéristique ne se fasse entendre et que la porte ne se déverrouille, leur permettant de pénétrer dans l'entrée.

Après une montée laborieuse dans les escaliers, ils parvinrent enfin à l'appartement du jeune homme qui, épuisé et bien alcoolisé, s'effondra sur son lit encore tout habillé. Keith resta interdit quelques instants avant de pousser un énorme soupir et de s'alléger de sa veste en cuir qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

\- Et c'est encore moi qui vais me taper la corvée de baby-sitting… chuchota-t-il, à bout de nerfs, sérieux, entre Shiro et lui, je suis maudit !

Ne souhaitant pas allumer la lumière, il se contenta de la faible lueur de la lune pour se guider dans la pénombre. Il rencontra plusieurs fois le coin des meubles et étouffa ses insultes en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Ca faisait un mal de chien !

Il passa dans la salle de bain, s'humidifia le visage et s'observa d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Il faisait peur à voir avec ses cheveux emmêlés et ses cernes aussi noirs que du charbon. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il aille dormir, s'il ne voulait pas garder la même tête pendant trois jours de suite.

Avant de se coucher aux côtés du propriétaire de l'appartement, Keith lui enleva délicatement ses chaussures et le remit bien en place dans son lit avant de faire de même, balançant ses converses dans un coin de la pièce et s'enroulant dans le drap. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Son réveil le lendemain ressembla curieusement à celui qu'il avait eu la veille, sauf que là, il se rappelait parfaitement bien de sa soirée. Keith bailla et s'étira comme un chat, dénouant ses muscles encore un peu endormis.

Les yeux plissés à cause des premiers rayons matinaux, il se détourna de la fenêtre et se réinstalla dans le lit avec un sourire bienheureux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba nez à nez avec le regard bleu de son camarade de chambre qui semblait le fixer depuis déjà un bon bout de temps.

\- C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à avoir la même personne dans mon lit deux fois de suite… se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Sentant la gêne colorer ses joues, Keith s'écarta rapidement du corps du jeune homme et ramena le drap contre lui dans une vaine tentative de former une barrière entre eux. L'autre fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui, obligeant Keith à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre le bord du matelas.

\- C'est étrange… je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de comment je suis arrivé ici…

\- Chacun son tour, ricana Keith en se levant, choisissant d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de l'étudiant.

\- Mmh…

Le jeune homme s'étala de tout son long dans le lit, fixant le plafond de sa chambre pour tenter de reconstituer les souvenirs de la veille. Keith laissa son regard caresser le corps de l'inconnu. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait réussi à enlever son t-shirt durant la nuit, dévoilant son torse hâlé et ses muscles finement taillés. La lumière du soleil dessinait des ombres sur sa peau, la rendant brillante à certains endroits.

Keith toussota pour se sortir cette vision de la tête et fit volte-face, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

\- Dis, je peux prendre une douche… hum…

\- Lance.

Keith sursauta et reporta ses yeux sur le dénommé Lance, désormais assis en tailleur sur son lit. Cela faisait déjà deux soirs et pourtant, il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé son prénom. Il s'apprêtait à se présenter quand Lance le devança dans un grand sourire :

\- Oui, tu peux prendre une douche, Keith.


	4. Chapter 4

Heya ~

Un peu en retard par rapport aux autres chapitres du dimanche mais voilà enfin ce petit quatrième !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

 **Disclaimer : Voltron: Legendary Defender est la propriété DreamWorks Animation et de Netflix.**

 **L'image en couverture est d'Elentori sur DeviantArt.**

* * *

Keith ne sut que répondre.

Il s'apprêtait à partir vers la salle de bain quand son prénom était sorti des lèvres de Lance. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réagi. Et maintenant, il se tenait là, comme un con, les bras ballants et la bouche entrouverte, se ressassant les paroles du jeune homme dans un ballet emmêlé de pensées.

Et puis d'abord, était-il sûr qu'il l'avait bien prononcé ? N'était-ce pas une illusion de son esprit encore fatigué et quelque peu embrumé par les restants d'alcool ? Avait-il réellement entendu son prénom ?

Il était complètement déboussolé. Son visage passa par mille petites émotions qui animèrent ses traits : ses sourcils se froncèrent, il se mordit la lèvre, il ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois, il écarquilla les yeux et enfin, il rosit.

\- Je… tu… comment… bredouilla-t-il en tentant de paraître clair.

Toujours assis en tailleur sur le lit, parmi les draps défaits et froissés, Lance lui décocha un regard interrogateur avant que son visage ne s'illumine, comprenant enfin ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

\- Ah ! Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas appelé plus tôt par ton prénom ?

L'autre hocha frénétiquement la tête, devenu muet sous le coup de la surprise et incapable de sortir un seul son cohérent.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un psychopathe, répondit Lance le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Un psychopathe ? répéta Keith, perdu.

\- Hum hum, acquiesça-t-il, tu images toi ? Un mec avec qui tu as couché te retrouve, et se rappelle de ton prénom alors que tu n'es même pas fichu de te souvenir de ta nuit passée avec lui. Flippant, non ?

Keith resta coït. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé lui-même, d'habitude, il était assez rapide quand il s'agissait de ce genre de réflexions. Mais là, il n'avait rien vu venir…

\- Enfin bref, on ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus. Tu vas prendre ta douche en premier ?

Lance avait dit ça en se levant du lit, détendant ses longues jambes des dernières emprises du sommeil. Il s'étira comme l'aurait fait un félin et planta son regard océan dans celui charbonneux de Keith.

\- Tu trouveras des serviettes propres sous le lavabo, lui indiqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, et mes fringues sont dans l'armoire dans l'entrée. On doit faire la même taille, je pense que mes slips devraient t'aller.

A ces mots, le visage de Keith se colora violemment de rouge et une quinte de toux lui arracha la gorge. A quel moment pouvait-il sortir un truc aussi embarrassant que de prêter ses sous-vêtements ! Connaissait-il seulement le mot « gêne » ?

\- Je… je vais garder mes affaires, ça ira, bredouilla Keith en se frottant la nuque pour dissiper son malaise.

Lance passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais, je fais mes lessives hein. Je suis un gars propre et j'ai été bien éduqué, t'as pas à avoir d'inquiétudes sur ça.

Il retourna aussitôt dans la salle d'eau et Keith l'entendit ouvrir un placard et farfouiller dedans à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui était complètement inconnue.

\- Keith ! cria soudainement Lance, tu veux une aspirine ?

L'interpellé sursauta et nia de la tête avant de se rappeler que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le voir. Il décida de s'approcher de la pièce et découvrit Lance, un verre d'eau à la main dans lequel disparaissait un cachet effervescent. Il lui en proposa un d'un signe de tête, lui présentant son verre et Keith refusa galamment. Il n'avait pas bu au point de ressentir les effets percutants de l'alcool le lendemain.

En revanche, il soupçonnait Lance de lui cacher la migraine épouvantable que toute personne aurait eue après avoir été dans son état hier soir. D'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un de soul la nuit dernière, il avait une chance folle d'avoir un teint frais comme la rosée du matin.

\- Bon, je vais aller m'allonger moi, grimaça le cubain après avoir bu son verre d'une traite, j'ai l'impression qu'un orchestre symphonique composé principalement de cuivres s'amuse à jouer la totalité de son répertoire à l'intérieur de mon crâne, tout en s'accordant le luxe d'interpréter quelques solos de timbales.

La description de sa gueule de bois fit sourire Keith qui laissa échapper un léger rire. Le son se répercuta sur le visage de Lance et un éclat de bonne humeur traversa ses iris. Il se décala pour le laisser pénétrer dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui, non sans un dernier regard à l'intention de Keith.

Une fois seul, le cadet des Kogane s'empressa d'enlever ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau et de les jeter dans un coin. D'ordinaire, il ne supportait pas dormir avec les habits qu'il avait portés lors d'une virée en boîte. Mais là, il en avait été obligé…

Enfin non. Mais si. Mais en même temps non.

Keith était maintenant dans la douche et se frottait vigoureusement le cuir chevelu en débattant avec lui-même sur des choses plus que futiles. Mais, en attendant, il n'avait pas à penser aux cheveux de Lance, aux yeux de Lance, à la voix de Lance, à la peau de Lance, à l'odeur de Lance, au corps musclé de Lance et à Lance tout court.

Il sortit machinalement de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de la taille et une autre dans ses cheveux. Et puis, soudainement, il se rappela que d'une, il n'était pas chez lui et que de deux, le garçon qui hantait ses pensées l'observait maintenant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je… je vois que tu as fini… souffla Lance du bout des lèvres.

\- Heu… oui… c'est libre, répondit Keith sur le même ton en se disant qu'au final, la gêne n'était qu'un mot, tu as dit que tes vêtements étaient dans l'armoire ?

\- Ouais, le tiroir du bas pour les boxers…

Il hocha doucement la tête et il eut un instant de flottement avant que Lance n'aille s'enfermer presqu'en courant dans la salle de bain. Keith sentit son corps se détendre une fois qu'il sut Lance sous la douche. Il prit appui sur la commode et lâcha un profond soupir.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et, sans se préoccuper des vêtements qu'il choisissait, se trouva une tenue qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler, souhaitant éviter à tout prix de recroiser les yeux céruléens de Lance quand il l'avait découvert à moitié nu sortant de la salle d'eau.

Il entendait toujours l'eau ruisseler contre le carrelage de la douche. Keith se décida donc à jeter un coup d'œil à son environnement, après tout, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire hier. Il ouvrit tout d'abord les rideaux d'un geste vif du bras. La lumière du jour en profita pour pénétrer entièrement dans la pièce et révéler les couleurs vives du studio sous ses rayons blancs.

L'appartement n'était peut-être pas bien grand mais il avait le mérite d'être très fonctionnel. Il comportait deux pièces, l'une était la salle de bain et l'autre contenait la chambre et une petite cuisine ouverte dotée d'un bar et de deux tabourets dépareillés.

Keith devait bien avouer que Lance avait parfaitement bien aménagé son petit chez lui. Les murs, quoique blancs, étaient recouverts de posters de pop-culture et de diverses photos où apparaissait majoritairement Lance.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il le découvrit entouré d'une ribambelle de gamins d'âges différents, certains plus âgés que lui, d'autres plus jeunes mais tous avaient le même éclat dans les yeux ; le même qu'avait Lance dans les siens. Cette petite perle dorée qui faisait briller son regard et bondir le cœur de Keith.

Sentant qu'il pénétrait de plus en plus dans l'intimité du jeune homme, Keith s'écarta des murs et se dirigea machinalement vers le bureau où semblaient s'entasser plus de cahiers et de livres que la journée précédente, comme s'ils avaient été jetés-là dans un fatras euphorique annonçant le week-end.

La curiosité le titilla et il se pencha sur les feuilles noircies de notes, s'intéressant aux études de Lance. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnut les équations et les formules de ses propres cours de mathématiques. Serait-il possible qu'ils soient dans la même promo sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué ?

Son regard continua de parcourir le bureau sur lequel s'étalaient toutes sortes de choses : des crayons de couleurs mal taillés, du matériel de géométrie, un compas dont la couleur orange s'écaillait, une calculatrice scientifique, une trousse entrouverte, une… règle avec des dauphins ?

Keith se mit à rire et se saisit de l'objet. Sérieusement ? Des dauphins ? Cet homme était décidément plein de surprises !

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que l'écoulement de l'eau s'était arrêté et, alors que Keith éclatait de rire au sujet de la petite règle, Lance sortit enfin de la salle de bain. A l'inverse de l'autre, il avait fait l'effort de porter un jean. Mais l'effort s'arrêtait là, il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as une règle avec des dauphins dans tes affaires ? ricana Keith en lui montrant l'objet.

Lance pâlit et sauta sur Keith afin de lui reprendre la règle des mains.

\- Fais attention ! Elle est fragile ! s'écria-t-il en la serrant contre son cœur.

Le fou-rire du cadet des Kogane s'accentua et il se plia en deux, se tenant les côtes.

\- Des dauphins ! Ce sont des dauphins ! Je meurs !

\- Mais ! s'indigna Lance, elle est super utile ! Elle rentre facilement dans ma trousse et ne prend pas de place !

\- Rassure-moi… supplia Keith, peinant à reprendre son souffle, dis-moi que c'est un cadeau et que ce n'est pas toi qui te l'ait achetée…

Le cubain se mordit la lèvre et détourna aussitôt le regard, les pommettes d'un rouge flamboyant.

\- Oh mon dieu, Lance ! C'est…

Le changement d'émotions sur les traits de l'étudiant fut fulgurant. Son sourire mangea la totalité de son visage et il se désintéressa totalement de ses dauphins.

\- Tu m'as appelé Lance ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bah… c'est ton nom, répliqua Keith, ne saisissant pas le côté exceptionnel de la chose.

\- Mais oui ! Et je me rends compte qu'il sonne super bien dans ta bouche, se réjouit Lance.

Les yeux de Keith s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement et il baissa la tête ; ses cheveux noirs recouvrant ses joues. Savait-il seulement s'arrêter ou était-il toujours dans cet état permanent de flirt ?

\- Tu as faim ? s'enquit le propriétaire de l'appartement en faisant volte-face vers la cuisine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui indiquait onze heures et demie.

\- Je crois qu'on peut encore considérer qu'il est l'heure du petit-déjeuner. A part si tu préfères un brunch ?

Il avait dit ces mots en ouvrant son réfrigérateur et Keith put voir que, contrairement aux réserves alimentaires de la plupart des jeunes de son âge, Lance n'était pas de ceux qui se nourrissaient exclusivement de boîtes de conserves et burgers précommandés. Au contraire, il aperçut des légumes frais et même de la viande de chez le boucher.

\- Wow, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un frigo aussi plein ! s'exclama Keith en s'adossant sur la tablette en bois brut du bar, à part quand je retourne chez mes parents.

Un rire franc parcourut Lance alors qu'il sortait différents ingrédients du réfrigérateur.

\- Ma mère me tuerait si je ne me nourrissais pas bien ! Elle tient absolument à ce que j'achète des produits frais, et l'argent que mes parents m'envoient ne sert quasiment qu'à ça ! Heureusement que mon loyer n'est pas très cher, je finirai ruiné sinon ! rigola-t-il, plusieurs pots d'épices dans les mains.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, lui proposa Keith en l'aidant à sortir ce dont il avait besoin.

Avant cela, il enleva l'élastique noir qu'il gardait toujours à son poignet et tressa rapidement les mèches qui le gênaient et lui caressaient le visage.

Après avoir fouillé dans les placards à la recherche d'ustensiles pouvant lui servir à concocter leur repas, Keith se tourna vers Lance et, le prenant par les épaules, il le poussa doucement hors de la cuisine.

\- Ce matin, c'est moi qui régale ! annonça-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La surprise passa sur les traits de Lance et il nia aussitôt de la tête avant de se glisser entre le plan de travail et le corps de Keith. D'un coup de hanche, il l'écarta de lui et s'empressa de prendre un couteau ainsi qu'une planche en bois pour commencer à couper les oignons et les poivrons qu'il avait sortis du réfrigérateur.

\- On est dimanche, c'est moi qui cuisine !

Le cadet des Kogane ne semblait pas du même avis que son hôte et il se décala, entreprenant de battre les œufs dans un bol afin d'en faire une omelette. Il prit ensuite la poêle que lui tendit Lance et entreprit de verser ses œufs battus dedans, remuant le tout avec une cuillère en bois.

\- Je ne suis pas chez moi, je peux au moins préparer le petit-déjeuner ! En plus, je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas très frais hier, ce n'est pas prudent de prendre un couteau aussi tranchant que celui-ci !

Sans se préoccuper de l'avis du jeune homme, Lance continua ce qu'il était en train de faire tout en riant.

\- J'ai pris une aspirine, Keith. En plus, je suis plutôt du genre à bien tenir l'alcool, le rassura-t-il, en revanche toi, tu devrais faire attention, ton omelette commence à coller aux bords, ça va être immangeable à ce rythme !

\- Merde ! siffla Keith en enlevant vivement la poêle de la plaque à induction.

Il vérifia que rien n'avait été cramé et poussa un soupir. Son plat était sauvé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les épices se mélangeaient dans le petit appartement alors que les deux étudiants riaient aux éclats tout en préparant leur petit-déjeuner gargantuesque. Au final, ils avaient réussi à tomber d'accord et avaient décidé de cuisiner ensemble. Lance avait posé ses conditions : c'était lui le chef donc c'était lui qui décidait du menu et, comme on était dimanche, c'était latino dans les assiettes !

\- Et voilà ! Tout est prêt ! s'exclama le cuistot cubain, même au summum de ma forme, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant cuisiné.

En effet, les mets fumants s'étalaient sur le bar : des œufs accompagnés de petits légumes, des haricots rouges, du riz, des galettes de maïs, des bananes frites et deux cafés mexicains. Des odeurs à la fois sucrées et salées se dégageaient des plats.

Une fois installé, Keith se lécha les lèvres, salivant devant le repas qui les attendait. Lance apporta le dernier plat et s'installa à ses côtés, heureux de voir que le jeune homme semblait apprécier sa cuisine.

La bouche pleine de riz, une question traversa l'esprit de Keith et il s'empressa de la poser à Lance :

\- Dis-moi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais cubain ?

L'autre acquiesça de la tête, une cuillère entre les lèvres.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne cuisines pas uniquement des spécialités de là-bas ?

Lance avala sa bouchée, but une gorgée de son café qui lui laissa une moustache de lait et répondit :

\- En fait, c'est mère qui m'a appris à cuisiner. A l'époque de mes grands-parents, Cuba était un pays encore fermé sur lui-même, la gastronomie n'était pas ultra développée donc ma mère n'a pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre beaucoup de choses de ma grand-mère. C'est pour ça qu'elle a choisi de cuisiner par elle-même en s'inspirant de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ! Résultat, elle est la meilleure cuisinière de toute la famille et pourtant, on est hypra nombreux !

Keith sentit l'admiration profonde de Lance envers sa mère et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. L'amour et le respect emplissaient entièrement les paroles de l'étudiant et Keith ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela irrésistiblement craquant.

Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils débarrassèrent et nettoyèrent le plan de travail et les ustensiles de cuisine. Habitué à faire ce travail, Keith effectuait les gestes presque machinalement tout en sifflotant un air familier. Les assiettes étaient en train d'égoutter et Lance passa l'éponge sur la tablette du bar, nettoyant les dernières miettes.

Keith se rappela soudainement que son portable était complètement à plat et que, connaissant ses amis et surtout son frère, il ne manquerait pas d'être inondé d'appels manqués et de SMS inquiets.

\- Lance, tu n'aurais pas un chargeur de Samsung par hasard ? La batterie de mon téléphone est morte !

\- Sur le bureau. Il y a une prise à côté de mon lit.

Keith le remercia d'un signe de tête et farfouilla quelques instants dans les cahiers avant de dégotter ce qu'il cherchait. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit et brancha son téléphone, attendant patiemment qu'il se rallume. Lance, quant à lui, s'étala de tout son long à ses côtés et déverrouilla le sien.

Au même moment, un concert de sonnerie retentit dans le studio et les deux étudiants sursautèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel flot de bips sonores. Ils se jetèrent un regard complice et entreprirent de lire leurs messages respectifs.

« Mec ! T'es où ? Ton frère est en train de paniquer comme y'a pas parce qu'il te retrouve pas ! Réponds putain ! – Matt le relou, 02h56 »

« Vous avez 52 appels manqués de Shiro »

« KEITH BORDEL RÉPONDS À TON TÉLÉPHONE ! – Shiro, 07h13 »

« Keith, c'est Allura. Ton frère m'a prévenu qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre. Si tu pouvais lui envoyer un message avant qu'il n'appelle la police, ce serait bien – Allura, 10h24 »

« Je t'ai pas offert un smartphone à ton anniversaire pour pas que tu l'utilises. Réponds à Shiro, il est prêt à envoyer le FBI à tes trousses alors lâche 5 secondes la gueule d'ange que tu tiens dans tes bras ET APPELLE-LE ! – Pidge la best des best, 11h02 »

Keith poussa un profond soupir et se frotta les cheveux. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de donner un signe de vie avant de devenir l'homme le plus recherché du pays !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler son frère, le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo retentit dans la pièce. Etonné, Keith haussa un sourcil en direction de Lance qui venait de le photographier sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Il était d'ailleurs quasiment certain d'avoir une tête horrible sur la photo…

\- Je devais absolument envoyer un snap à Hunk, se justifia l'étudiant, on allait perdre nos flammes !


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà 8D

J'en aurai mis du temps vous allez me dire. Oui... c'est vrai... d'ailleurs je ne vais pas palabrer pendant un siècle dessus !

Merci de vos gentilles reviews ! Vous êtes adorables et c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me motive !

 **Disclaimer : Voltron: Legendary Defender est la propriété de DreamWorks Animation et de Netflix.**

 **L'image en couverture est d'Elentori sur DeviantArt.**

* * *

\- Dis Lance, c'était qui le mec que tu m'as envoyé par snap hier ?

\- Huh ? Keith ?

Hunk haussa les épaules. S'il posait la question, c'était qu'il ne savait pas qui il était.

\- Sans doute, je ne connais pas son prénom.

\- Ça devait être lui.

Hunk se contenta d'hocher la tête, attendant que Lance lui apporte plus de détails sur ce mystérieux jeune homme. Apparemment, son ami n'était pas décidé à parler de lui-même et il allait devoir se charger de son interrogatoire. Des fois, il aimerait réellement qu'il ne soit pas aussi lent à la détente.

\- Et donc… comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son camarade de classe.

\- Coup d'un soir, lâcha Lance en prenant la paille de son smoothie entre ses lèvres.

Son ami faillit s'étouffer avec son milkshake. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Lance. Depuis quand prenait-il ses coups d'un soir en photo ? Qui était donc ce Keith ?

\- Enfin non… se rattrapa Lance, en pleine réflexion, plutôt un coup de deux soirs… même si le deuxième soir je n'étais pas en état… Tu crois qu'on peut quand même compter deux ?

Hunk se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Si, à la fin de sa vie, il n'était pas diagnostiqué comme étant atteint d'une sévère dépression nerveuse, il pourrait se targuer d'avoir été sauvé par Dieu, ou par toute autre entité divine qui pouvait bien vivre dans le ciel. Pour l'instant, il allait continuer à risquer sa vie aux côtés de Lance et de ses déclarations plus que choquantes.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me sors ?

\- Hum ? s'étonna Lance, toujours en savourant son jus orange/framboise/menthe.

\- Mais Lance ! Réagis un peu ! s'écria Hunk, ça pourrait être un pervers qui veut t'embarquer dans un trafic hyper malsain ! Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux étrangers ? Et puis pourquoi deux fois ? Il te suit, c'est ça ? Je le savais qu'il n'était pas net ! Je veux pas que tu meurs Lance ! T'es mon meilleur pote ! Avec qui je vais faire le mur pour aller acheter des gaufres moi ?

Les lèvres du cubain s'ouvrirent légèrement et le plastique de la paille se glissa entre ses deux croissants de chair. Dans la plus grande des lenteurs, il fit remonter sa boisson jusqu'à sa bouche, les yeux rivés sur le visage écarlate de son ami qui, essoufflé, attendait sa réponse.

\- Primero, ma mère pourrait se mettre à parler avec quelqu'un dans les escaliers menant au métro, donc je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle ne m'a jamais appris une chose pareille. Segundo, c'est moi qui l'ai accosté… la deuxième fois. La première, c'est un peu flou dans ma tête. Tercero, même si je meurs, je t'interdis formellement d'aller manger des gaufres sans moi !

\- Tu es un cas désespéré Lance McClain, finit par dire Hunk en soupirant.

Sans se préoccuper plus que ça de son ami, Lance sortit son portable de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. D'un bond, il se remit sur ses pieds sous le regard interrogateur d'Hunk. La voix du cubain tremblait presque de peur :

\- On va être en retard pour le cours de Reavs ! Il va nous défoncer !

Un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Hunk. Quand il demanda l'heure exacte, Lance lui répondit qu'il ne leur restait que cinq minutes, sachant que, même en courant, il leur en faudrait six pour parvenir in extremis devant la salle de classe.

Ils étaient morts.

* * *

On était mercredi soir et Lance errait sans but dans les rues du centre-ville.

Il venait de passer son après-midi aux côtés de Hunk et des autres retardataires du cours de Monsieur Reavs. Comme à son habitude, leur professeur d'astrophysique les avait collés pendant quatre heures. Quatre longues et interminables heures durant lesquelles ils avaient mangé des définitions hors-programme et des calculs tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres, à croire que les heures de retenues de Monsieur Reavs lui servaient de cours de perfectionnement.

Il était dégoûté d'avoir raté une journée aussi merveilleuse. Alors, à la place, il rattrapait le temps perdu en déambulant tranquillement sous le soleil du début de soirée, dont les rayons lui effleuraient la peau, laissant une traînée tiède sur son épiderme.

Alors qu'il passait devant la terrasse d'un café, humant les effluves des fleurs du mur végétal enchevêtrées avec l'odeur amère des graines de cafés fraichement moulues, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y découvrit un visage bien connu.

\- Allura ?

\- Lance ?

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, étonnés de se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre. Et puis soudain, Allura ne résista pas et se jeta dans les bras de Lance qui la serra contre lui en riant, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Il la reposa tendrement à terre et s'écarta d'elle pour l'observer avec toujours ce sourire rayonnant de joie sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Et bien, je travaille, lui répondit-elle en lui montrant son tablier d'un geste de la main.

Lance se décala légèrement afin de voir le nom de l'établissement : _Altéa_.

\- Tu as repris le café d'Oncle Coran ? demanda-t-il.

Allura nia de la tête, ses cheveux blancs caressant ses épaules.

\- Non, je l'aide la plupart du temps et sinon, je poursuis tranquillement mes études. J'ai emménagé avec lui depuis septembre.

Lance hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux sa présence ici, cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt sur la réponse au fait qu'ils ne se soient jamais croisés. Certes, la ville était immense, mais en neuf mois, c'était tout de même impensable !

\- Lance, tu n'es pas du genre à fréquenter le genre d'établissement que tient mon oncle, se moqua gentiment Allura, je te connais et tu es plutôt néons, alcools et musiques électro. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de choses et je ne sors que rarement en boîte, normal que l'on ne se soit jamais vu.

Le cubain gonfla ses joues. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne passait pas toutes ces soirées dans les night-clubs ! Lui aussi il bossait ! Sans aucun doute beaucoup moins qu'elle, mais quand même !

\- Allura ? Où es-tu ? J'aurai besoin d'aide pour nettoyer la gazinière ! intervint soudainement une voix masculine provenant de l'intérieur du café.

La jeune femme fit aussitôt volte-face, reprenant son plateau qu'elle avait laissé sur une table avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

-J'arrive Keith !

\- Keith ? s'exclama Lance en découvrant son « coup de deux soirs ».

\- Tu le connais ? l'interrogea Allura en se tournant vers lui.

\- Lance ? fit Keith sur le même ton que l'étudiant.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? répéta Allura, plus perdue que jamais.

\- Oui.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hein ?

Allura ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'un affirmait que oui, alors que l'autre soutenait le contraire. Et pourquoi Keith rougissait-il alors qu'il n'était pas censé connaître Lance – selon ses dires ? Mais… Lance n'aurait-il pas pris des couleurs ? Que se passait-il ici ? Pourquoi avait-elle la nette impression qu'ils lui cachaient des choses ?

\- Vous êtes bien sûrs ? insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Keith paniquait.

Que faisait Lance ici ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'être proche d'Allura ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle sache qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, et encore moins qu'elle découvre la façon dont ils y étaient parvenus. Si cette information parvenait à ses oreilles, il pouvait signer son arrêt de mort et on pourrait lire sur sa tombe en lettres majuscules « MORT DE HONTE SUITE AUX MOQUERIES INCESSANTES DE SA BANDE DE SOI-DISANT AMIS ».

Ce n'était pas tant Allura qui lui faisait peur, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle allait raconter tout ça à son frère. Et que, amitié à la con oblige, Shiro allait s'empresser de tout révéler – en ajoutant des détails qui n'auraient pas lieu d'être – à son meilleur ami, alias Matt le célibataire pas foutu de garder sa langue de sa poche. Et, de fils en aiguilles, cela allait tomber dans l'oreille de Pidge, qui était tout sauf sourde. Et là… là… il aura juste à savoir courir loin et aussi vite que lui permettraient ses jambes et ses poumons.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, le cadet Kogane gesticula dans la direction de Lance, essayant de capter son attention et surtout de lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire. Le message ne paraissait pas être clair car le cubain se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire face aux grimaces que l'étudiant faisait dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Suspicieuse, Allura fit brusquement volte-face et découvrit Keith, la bouche ouverte et la main au niveau de son cou, mimant quelqu'un lui tranchant la gorge. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il venait de se faire cramer en beauté et cessa aussitôt son petit manège, s'empressant d'adopter un sourire resplendissant.

\- Je… vais te laisser, finit-il par dire, j'ai des choses à faire donc tu vas pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec ce… monsieur que je ne connais pas, puisqu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré. D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment on se serait connu, puisque je ne sors jamais. Au passage, il est certain qu'il ne me connait pas non plus, puisqu'on ne s'est absolument jamais croisé.

Il lança un dernier regard appuyé à Lance qui lui renvoya un petit sourire avant de lui adresser un léger signe de la main, suivi par celui d'un téléphone porté à son oreille.

Une fois Keith parti – caché – dans la cuisine, Allura croisa les bras en direction de Lance qui, soudain, se sentit ridiculement petit. Pourquoi était-il là déjà ?

\- Alors comme ça, vous ne vous connaissez pas mais vous savez le prénom de l'autre et tu lui dis que tu le rappelles plus tard ?

\- Il est hyper mignon, je ne peux pas résister à un homme pareil, répondit le cubain avec un sourire en coin, les yeux toujours rivés vers la porte de la cuisine, évidemment que je lui dis de me rappeler plus tard !

Allura décida d'abandonner ses questions. Elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais elle n'obtiendrait pas ses réponses ce soir. Elle allait devoir être patiente et les cuisiner à petit feu chacun de leur côté, en espérant découvrir une histoire croustillante à pouvoir se mettre sous la dent.

\- J'ai encore des choses à faire, finit-elle par dire, Keith a bientôt terminé son service. Tu peux l'attendre ici si tu veux, il sort dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Un énorme sourire s'empara du visage de Lance qui ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'empressa de prendre une chaise, bien décidé à attendre l'étudiant. Il croisa ses jambes et appuya ses coudes sur le bar pour y déposer son visage dans le creux de ses mains, les yeux ancrés sur les portes battantes de la cuisine, guettant le moindre geste de Keith.

Le jeune homme ne ressortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, la tête baissée et les mains derrière le dos, se démenant avec les rubans de son tablier. Quelques jurons étouffés s'échappèrent de ses lèvres alors qu'il remettait ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

\- Fichu tablier de mer…

\- Attends, je vais t'aider.

A l'entente de cette voix, Keith sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en sentant les doigts de Lance effleurer les siens. Il retira aussitôt ses mains et laissa le cubain se débattre avec les deux morceaux de tissus emmêlés.

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était là. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'avait attendu tout ce temps ? Il avait cru entendre la clochette d'entrée sonner… n'était-ce pas lui ?

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? bredouilla-t-il avant de maudire sa propre timidité.

Il sentit la voix dans son dos se faire grimaçante et il ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Il se sentait moins seul maintenant. Comme quoi, personne ne résistait au tablier !

\- Hé, Lance… si tu n'y arrives pas, je peux aller demander à Allura. C'est elle qui me le fait d'habitude.

\- Non, lâcha Lance en pleine concentration, je vais réussir.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Keith alors qu'il se retenait de pouffer. A ce rythme, ils ne seraient pas sortis avant deux heures. Dommage, lui qui avait pu obtenir une heure en moins sur sa journée de travail…

Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement sur les nœuds, Keith sentit le tablier se relâcher et le tissu glisser dans son dos, bientôt suivi par le cri victorieux de Lance qui ne manqua pas de se vanter de son exploit surhumain.

\- Lance, ce n'était que deux bouts de tissus attachés l'un à l'autre, tu sais, ricana gentiment Keith en pliant son vêtement de travail.

\- Un nœud tenace ! Que dis-je, une véritable épreuve que j'ai résolue grâce à mes doigts plein d'adresse ! Quel génie je fais tout de même !

L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on être aussi imbu de sa personne ? N'était-ce pas nocif pour la santé, d'ailleurs ?

\- Aller viens, ne traînons pas trop ici si on ne veut pas subir un interrogatoire en règle, déclara Keith en invitant Lance à sortir du café, Allura peut être redoutable quand elle s'y met.

\- Ca, je n'en doute pas, murmura le cubain en poussant la porte vitrée, laissant galamment passer le jeune homme avant lui.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et seulement quelques rayons imprudents se plaisaient à résister aux ombres de la nuit qui commençait, doucement mais sûrement, à s'installer. La lumière orangée caressait malicieusement le visage bronzé de Lance, jouant le long de sa mâchoire et sur le haut de ses pommettes.

Keith ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard sur la peau ambrée de l'étudiant qui ne semblait pas le remarquer. Cependant, un œil bleu observait lui aussi les traits harmonieux de son vis-à-vis.

Lance appelait la lumière presqu'autant que Keith se révélait dans l'ombre. Contrairement au cubain dont la peau mordorée resplendissait au soleil, le visage de Keith semblait être sublimé par l'obscurité croissante.

La rumeur de la ville les enveloppait et ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ils déambulèrent sans but durant un petit moment avant de finalement s'arrêter en hauteur par rapport au centre-ville. Ils s'assirent côte à côte dans l'herbe, appréciant la présence de l'autre et la vue donnant sur les lumières des immeubles et des magasins.

\- Je me demandais… comment connais-tu Allura ?

\- Allura ? C'est ma cousine, répondit simplement Lance.

Le morceau d'herbe que tripotait Keith un peu plus tôt fut soudain violemment arraché sous le coup de la surprise. Quoi ? Allura et Lance ? Cousins ?

\- Enfin… c'est une cousine éloignée, crut bon d'ajouter Lance en remarquant l'effarement de Keith, disons que ma famille et la sienne sont très proches mais que notre parent commun remonte à très très loin !

\- Ah… donc elle a des origines cubaines elle aussi ?

\- Pas du tout, elle est de l'autre côté de la famille. Si tu veux des explications plus précises, je crois que ma grand-mère paternelle est la mieux qualifiée pour y répondre, c'est elle qui est en charge de l'arbre généalogique familial ! Je te la ferai rencontrer un jour, tu verras, elle est adorable et ses cheesecackes sont les meilleurs du monde !

Keith faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Pourquoi Lance parlait-il soudainement d'une possible rencontre avec sa famille ? Ils se connaissaient à peine ! N'était-ce pas un peu précoce ? Ne sachant que répondre, le jeune homme se contenta de marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible et de baisser la tête afin de compter les pétales d'une pâquerette et de fuir le regard de Lance.

Alors que le silence prenait peu à peu la place des mots, un grondement se fit entendre alors que le ciel se craquelait d'éclairs. Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de relever la tête, hypnotisés par les flashs éclatant la toile noire de la voûte céleste.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, se contentant d'apprécier l'atmosphère alourdie par l'électricité ambiante et par les nuages menaçants. L'orage se situait juste au-dessus de leur tête et, de temps à autre, un éclair frappait si près qu'ils se seraient cru en plein jour l'espace de quelques secondes.

Soudain, le ciel se déchira et des gouttes commencèrent à tomber, s'écrasant sur l'herbe avant de pénétrer la terre. Keith et Lance ne bougèrent pas tout de suite, laissant l'eau glisser sur eux, indifférents.

Cependant, la pluie s'intensifia et bientôt, ils ruisselèrent. Leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux leur collaient à la peau et des perles transparentes s'accrochèrent à leurs cils. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'abriter et coururent sous le premier arrêt de bus qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils y arrivèrent essoufflés, riant et trempés.

\- J'habite à l'autre bout de la ville, soupira Lance, avec un temps pareil, j'ai très peu de chance d'arriver chez moi intact ! Enfin… si l'on peut devenir encore plus humide que l'on ne l'est maintenant !

Un rire secoua Keith alors qu'il s'adossait contre la vitre de l'arrêt de bus. En y réfléchissant bien, ils n'étaient pas loin de l'université et rien ni personne ne l'empêchait d'amener quelqu'un dans sa chambre d'étudiant.

Il se retourna afin de se renseigner sur les horaires des bus de nuit. Il parcourut du regard les lignes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ils étaient chanceux, ils n'auraient qu'à attendre une dizaine de minutes.

\- Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, on peut espérer être au sec dans moins d'une heure, dit-il à Lance.

\- Aurais-je l'immense honneur de découvrir où tu vis ? se moqua gentiment le cubain en se penchant malicieusement vers l'étudiant.

\- Je te signale que tu peux encore rester dehors, je ne me suis pas tout à fait décidé, répliqua Keith en l'écartant du bout des doigts.

\- Tu me brises le cœur, geignit Lance, sa main agrippant le tissu de son t-shirt trempé.

\- Mais oui, le nargua l'étudiant, aller viens, notre bus arrive et si on le rate, il ne nous restera que nos jambes pour courir !


	6. Chapter 6

Réponses aux reviews :

 _Babar :_ Merci beaucoup pour tous ces jolis compliments ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

 **Disclaimer : Voltron: Legendary Defender est la propriété de DreamWorks Animation et de Netflix.**

 **L'image en couverture est d'Elentori sur DeviantArt.**

* * *

Le bus 14 s'arrêta à l'arrêt « Université » et ouvrit ses portes afin de laisser sortir deux jeunes hommes trempés jusqu'aux os, se chamaillant comme l'auraient fait d'insouciants écoliers.

\- Bonne soirée ! s'écria l'un deux en s'adressant au chauffeur qui ne lui rendit même pas son signe de main.

L'étudiant se retourna en riant vers son camarade hilare.

\- Pas très aimable passé vingt-trois heures... s'il pense qu'il va éviter les rides en arrêtant de sourire, il se trompe !

Keith secoua la tête, ses cheveux mouillés se collant à son visage. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre ; il n'était pas encore minuit. Ils avaient de la chance, la supérette près du campus était quasiment toujours ouverte et ils allaient pouvoir acheter de quoi se rassasier. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, se contentant d'une bière rapidement trop tiède pour être appréciée à sa juste valeur.

\- Hé mais tu vas où ? Le campus de l'université n'est pas aussi loin !

\- J'ai besoin de quelques trucs pour ce soir, tu viens choisir ton dîner avec moi ?

A l'annonce d'un possible repas préparé par Keith, les yeux bleus de Lance se mirent à pétiller d'impatience et il s'empressa d'emboîter le pas au jeune homme. Il accéléra juste un peu pour parvenir à sa hauteur et, après un instant d'hésitation, fourra ses mains dans ses poches afin d'y dissimuler l'irrésistible envie de ses doigts de frôler ceux de son ami.

Ils entrèrent dans l'épicerie et saluèrent la gérante, une dame dans la soixantaine qui leur adressa un sourire resplendissant suivi d'un clin d'œil malicieux à l'intention de Keith.

\- Tu la connais ? lui demanda Lance au détour d'un rayon de plats tout préparés.

\- Ajumma ? Bien sûr !

\- Aju-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? chuchota le cubain en essayant d'être discret.

Keith prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il perde Lance au cours de ses explications, ce serait bête.

\- En Corée, une ajumma est une femme mariée et ayant dépassée la trentaine, lui expliqua-t-il, dans mon cas, j'appelle la dame que tu as vue comme ça par affection. C'est la seule coréenne du quartier et je viens souvent ici. C'est la meilleure supérette pour acheter des ramens et des tteokbokki !

Lance grimaça à l'entente du dernier mot prononcé par Keith. Qu'était-ce donc encore que ce truc ? Il avait bien compris l'histoire de l'aju-machin mais alors ce que venait de dire son ami, il jetait l'éponge.

\- Hum hum… je te fais confiance, j'y connais absolument rien…

\- Hé, arrête de bouder veux-tu, c'est normal que tu sois perdu, le rassura Keith d'un léger coup de coude sur l'épaule, un sourire en coin.

\- Hurmph, je ne boude pas, grogna Lance en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Keith se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Nul besoin de s'acharner, il se calmerait de lui-même. En attendant, le dîner n'allait pas se faire tout seul lui. D'un pas habitué, il se dirigea vers le rayon qui l'intéressait et se saisit de deux pots de nouilles instantanées ainsi qu'une boîte de gâteaux de riz épicés – les fameux tteokbokki inconnus de Lance.

Il fit ensuite volte-face, tendit le bras, se saisit de fromage en stick et de petites saucisses avant de reporter ses yeux sur Lance qui n'avait pas bougé du milieu du rayon, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Keith sourit légèrement devant cette image. Qu'il était mignon comme ça.

\- Lance, tu crois pouvoir être capable de me trouver du chocolat noir à la pistache ? Le Lindt de préférence.

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil, étonné par cette soudaine demande peu anodine.

\- C'est ton préféré ?

La question s'était échappée de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la retenir. Il s'abstint juste à temps de se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors que Keith se retournait vers lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, ne souhaitant pas briser l'ambiance qui s'était faufilée entre eux.

\- Heu… pas vraiment… enfin j'aime bien… je… hum… c'est le préféré d'une amie… bredouilla Keith dont les joues s'étaient peu à peu colorées de rouge.

\- Ah…

Voyant que Lance ne semblait pas décidé à continuer de parler, Keith se détourna de lui et continua son chemin vers la caisse. Cependant, le soudain éclat de voix du cubain le retint :

\- Et c'est quoi ton préféré alors ?

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois et resta un moment sans rien dire, ne trouvant rien d'intelligent à répondre. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à sortir deux simples mots ? Pourquoi se prenait-il de plus en plus la tête en se demandant ce qui allait plaire à Lance ? Et pourquoi avait-il chaud comme ça ?

\- Pour… qu'on est un dessert… rajouta Lance en se grattant la nuque et en détournant le regard, trouvant un soudain intérêt au carrelage de la supérette.

\- Ah oui… prends ce qui te fais plaisir… j'aime bien le noir fleur de sel, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Le sourire de Lance le réjouit plus que de raison et il se surprit à l'épier du coin de l'œil alors qu'il allait seulement deux rayons plus loin. Il marcha d'un pas absent vers la caisse et y déposa doucement ses achats.

\- Et bien mon petit Keith, on est tout rêveur ce soir ? le taquina gentiment la vieille dame.

Cela sembla réveiller le jeune homme qui papillonna un instant avant de rougir furieusement. Cela se voyait-il tant que ça ?

\- Hum… pas plus que d'habitude… je crois… marmonna-t-il plus pour se convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose.

Dans un sourire, elle lui prit ses articles des mains et commença à les scanner d'une main d'experte, le bip de la machine constituant le seul bruit entre les deux. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle reporta son regard bienveillant sur l'étudiant et lui confia d'une voix douce :

\- En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard. Tu en as de la chance mon petit Keith.

Il allait lui demander plus de précisions quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Lance était revenu et déposa quatre plaquettes de chocolat à côté de lui.

\- Au cas où on a une petite faim ! dit-il malicieusement.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux étudiants sortirent de la supérette en bataillant pour porter le sac plastique. Au bout de quelques minutes de bagarres acharnées à coup d'arguments plus ou moins valables, Lance gagna le droit de transporter les courses jusqu'à la résidence étudiante.

\- De toute façon, c'est la seule chose que je pourrai faire parce que tu me laisseras rien toucher chez toi.

Keith acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup, il allait faire en sorte de tout préparer lui-même pour éviter à Lance de se salir les mains. Déjà qu'il avait dû l'attendre à la sortie de son boulot, il n'allait pas le faire patienter une minute de plus !

Ils marchaient sans bruit dans l'allée piétonne, partiellement éclairée par la lumière des lampadaires qui dessinait des ombres chinoises à travers les feuilles des arbres. Keith regardait ses pieds, ne sachant pas vraiment où poser son regard.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il observe Lance, avec sa chance légendaire, il se ferait attraper avant même d'avoir pu poser ses yeux plus de quelques secondes sur son visage. Alors il se contentait de lui jeter quelques regards à la dérobée, juste pour savourer ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il ne demandait pas plus.

\- Voilà… c'est là, dit Keith en s'arrêtant devant la porte de son immeuble.

Lance lui lança un sourire resplendissant, regardant tout autour de lui.

Plusieurs immeubles se côtoyaient dans la résidence universitaire, cependant, ils n'empiétaient pas les uns sur les autres et conservaient un certain espace entre eux. Cela laissait la place à quelques plates-bandes et minuscules jardins où poussaient à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, souvent selon l'envie des locataires mais surtout au gré du temps et des saisons. C'est pourquoi Lance ne fut pas étonné de trouver un cerisier en fleurs et un potager laissé à l'abandon – dont les pieds de tomates surgissaient encore des mauvaises herbes – juste à côté d'un magnifique rosier.

\- C'est sympa ici ! Bon, on entre ? C'est pas qu'il commence à se faire faim, mais quand même !

Un léger sourire échappa à son ami et ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Ils gravirent les escaliers en courant, improviser une course entre eux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au palier de Keith et ce dernier se dirigea vers une porte où l'on pouvait voir écrit dans une plaque « Kogane's Home ».

Tiens, ce n'était pas fermé…

\- Keith ! Tu es rentré ! s'exclama son frère en apparaissant de la cuisine, tout sourire, un tablier autour de la taille, et… tu as amené quelqu'un…

Shiro baissa lentement les bras, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse en dévisageant le nouvel arrivant qui le salua d'un signe de main gêné.

Et merde, pensa Keith. Lui, était paralysé sur le palier. Comment allait-il présenter Lance ? Comment Shiro allait-il le prendre ? Oh mon dieu, si Matt était dans le coin il était mort.

\- Shiroooooo ! retentit une voix stridente dans la petite cuisine, tu fous quoi ? Ton riz va encore avoir un goût de cramé !

Merde.

\- Et bordel mais ferme la porte ! Y'a des courants d'airs de partout !

La tête ébouriffée de Matt ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans l'entrée et, tout comme Shiro, il fut soudain pris dans une grande réflexion. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois quand une voix de jeune fille l'en empêcha :

\- Bon les gars, ça vient mon dîner ? Je vous signale que moi je bosse, ce serait bien si je ne mourrais pas de faim !

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Silence durant lequel Keith résista tant bien que mal à son envie irrésistible de battre en retraite et d'emporter Lance loin d'ici. Oui, il avait bien pensé à emmener Lance avec lui, hors de question de le laisser aux griffes de la fratrie Holt et de son propre frère !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi personne ne me répond ? s'écria Pidge de la pièce principale.

Ils entendirent une chaise crisser sur le sol ainsi qu'un livre se fermer avec violence.

\- Rhaaa, s'ils se sont barrés sans moi, je vais les étriper… grommela-t-elle.

Ses petits pieds tapèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Elle se stoppa net en découvrant les quatre étudiants qui se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes.

Une sueur froide glissa le long du dos de Keith et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler pendant que Pidge croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine, effectuant ce simple mouvement avec une lenteur inimaginable. Qu'allait-elle encore leur faire ? Le jeune Kogane retint son souffle alors que le sourcil de la châtaine se haussait. Il allait mourir par manque d'air si elle ne passait pas une vitesse.

\- Bien… explications. Maintenant. Personne ne sort de cet appart sans mon consentement.

\- Lance… Lance… l'appela Keith du bout des lèvres, sors la plaquette de chocolat à la pistache et donne-lui…

Surpris par cette supplique désespérée, mais bien trop intelligent pour ne pas tenir compte de la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, le cubain plongea lentement sa main dans le sac en plastique à la recherche de ce qui pourrait, sans aucun doute, les sauver tous les deux.

Un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage alors qu'il ressortait une plaquette de chocolat noir, la montrant fièrement à Pidge qui, comme sous le coup d'une formule magique, s'en trouva complètement transformée.

\- Oh mais vous êtes adorables, vous m'en avez acheté ! minauda-t-elle avant de s'emparer vivement de son trésor et de s'éclipser dans le salon.

Aussitôt, les épaules des garçons se relâchèrent et ils poussèrent un énorme soupir collectif. Ils l'avaient échappé belle !

\- Shiro ! Matthew ! Ne croyez pas être dispensés de cuisine ! Je n'ai toujours pas mon risotto aux légumes !

Les deux plus vieux retournèrent dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds et le dos voûté. Eux qui avaient cru être tirés d'affaire, les revoilà de nouveau esclaves d'une gamine de seize ans un peu trop dépendante au chocolat noir. Quelle tristesse !

\- Keith, chuchota Lance, on fait comment maintenant ?

L'interpelé haussa les épaules.

\- Nous avons éloigné la menace Pidge et, à côté d'elle et d'Allura, Shiro et Matt ne sont que du menu fretin. Aucune inquiétude à avoir ce soir.

\- Sharp work Samurai !

Keith écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Comment l'avait-il appelé ? Avait-il chaud tout d'un coup ? Ses oreilles étaient-elles rouges ? Mon dieu, ils les sentaient brûler. De l'eau. Il lui fallait absolument de l'eau. Et aussi des glaçons, beaucoup de glaçons. Une cagoule en dernier recours ?

\- Je… hum… tu as faim ?

\- Heu… ouais, opina Lance, lui aussi gêné par la soudaine couleur des joues du coréen.

Il le suivit dans la petite cuisine où Matt et Shiro observaient sans effectuer un geste la bouillie noirâtre et fumante dans la poêle. Du bout de la spatule en bois, l'aîné Kogane trifouillait ce truc immonde et sans nom depuis déjà quelques secondes à la recherche d'un endroit potable et mangeable.

Keith leva les yeux au ciel et écarta doucement son frère du plan de travail, lui prenant par la même occasion l'ustensile des mains. D'un geste habitué, il s'empara du récipient, ouvrit la poubelle du pied et déversa le risotto raté dans le sac gris clair. Il passa ensuite la poêle sous l'eau froide, détachant les derniers grains de riz encore accrochés au fond. Il s'essuya les mains dans un torchon et tourna la tête vers les deux fautifs occupés à regarder honteusement leurs pieds.

L'étudiant se désintéressa rapidement d'eux et prit la bouilloire qu'il remplit d'eau avant de la reposer sur son réceptacle et d'enclencher le bouton. Seul le bruit sifflant de la machine emplit la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus pesante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Keith finit par soupirer, bien trop exténué pour chercher à se battre contre son propre frère et son ami.

\- On a acheté deux bols de ramens avec Lance, je crois qu'on peut partager.

\- Keith, je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé qu'à ce moment même ! Viens dans mes bras, mon petit mulet !

\- Ne me touche pas Matt, s'écarta-t-il, tu sens le risotto brûlé, c'est dégueulasse. Sache que je ne te sauve pas la peau, je m'assure les bonnes faveurs de ta petite sœur, nuance.

Matthew baissa les bras qu'il avait ouverts afin de câliner le petit frère de son ami. Tss. Quel sale mioche.

\- Sortez de ma cuisine, maintenant, ordonna Keith, vous allez tout me faire sauter avec vos conneries. Sérieux les gars, la prochaine fois, contentez-vous de commander des pizzas ou des sushis !

Les deux fautifs s'empressèrent de sortir de la cuisine, bien trop content d'avoir étaient virés comme des malpropres de cet endroit maudit. Plus jamais ils n'acceptaient que Pidge se joigne à eux pour une petite soirée qui s'annonçait sympa, plus jamais !

\- Lance, tu peux verser l'eau chaude dans les bols pendant que je m'occupe des tteokbokki, s'il te plaît ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Keith fit volte-face et le découvrit, la boîte de ramens dans les mains, ne sachant vraisemblablement que faire avec cela.

\- Lance… ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas faire des ramens ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Heu… c'est-à-dire que… bredouilla faiblement Lance, mamá m'a interdit de manger des cochonneries alors… je suis un peu nul dans ce genre de situation…

Un éclat de rire fendit le visage de Keith. Ce jeune homme était définitivement bien trop craquant pour sa propre santé.

Le cadet Kogane lui prit doucement le bol des mains afin de lui montrer une première fois comment s'y prendre. Il ouvrit le sachet d'épices et le retourna avant de verser l'eau bouillante dans les nouilles, puis, il referma simplement la boîte afin de laisser les pâtes gonfler. Il laissa Lance réitérer l'expérience avec le second bol et sourit tendrement devant ses gestes un peu maladroits.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Keith apporta le repas des trois gêneurs alors que Lance l'attendait, portant un plateau avec deux bols fumants. Pidge remercia son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire pendant que Shiro retenait Matt pour ne pas qu'il se jette aux pieds de son frère pour le bénir de son bonté.

\- Lance et moi allons dans ma chambre, leur indiqua Keith en montrant sa porte du doigt.

\- Oh, tu pourras lui montrer tes croquis de moto comme ça ! répondit, ravi, Shiro.

\- Mec… tu fous les boules, on dirait que t'es son père à parler comme ça, rétorqua Matt, la bouche déjà pleine de nouilles, ses baguettes coincées entre ses lèvres.

\- Ferme ta bouche quand tu manges, Matthew Holt. Je ne tiens pas à étudier ton système de mastication fort peu ragoûtant, ni entendre les bruits écœurants que font tes molaires, riposta sa sœur sans vraiment lui adresser un regard, le nez plongé dans son livre de cours.

Keith et Lance s'éclipsèrent dans un fond de chamailleries fraternelles.

Arrivés dans la chambre, le propriétaire des lieux s'empressa de fermer derrière eux et de s'adosser à la porte avant de pousser un énorme soupir. C'était bon, ils étaient enfin tranquilles.

\- Wow… tes amis sont…

\- Lourds ? Envahissants ? Bruyants ? Flippants ?

\- … marrants ? finit Lance dans un sourire adorable.

Keith faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. De quel droit lui sortait-il ça avec un air aussi charmeur ? C'était totalement injuste !

Le silence s'installa confortablement dans la petite chambre alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'asseyaient sur le lit, leur bol de nouilles dans les mains.

Attentif à tous les mouvements que faisaient Keith, Lance s'appliquait à les reproduire consciencieusement. Il emmêla rapidement ses baguettes dans les nouilles et le fromage, quant aux petites saucisses… heureusement que Keith avait fini par aller lui chercher une fourchette pour finir son plat.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Lance se décida à fouiller un peu parmi les affaires de Keith, après tout, il en avait fait de même chez lui. Un rire chatouilla sa gorge lorsqu'il dénicha un porte-clés au bout duquel se balançait un lion en peluche rouge.

\- Oh Dios, Keith ! C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est Coran.

Lance farfouilla un instant dans ses poches et en ressortit des clés avec un lion identique à celui de Keith, mais en bleu.

\- On dirait qu'il refile ça à tout le monde, même mon pote en a un ! ricana le cubain.

\- Pidge et Shiro aussi, l'oncle Coran était vraiment hypra excité en nous les offrant.

\- Un vrai gamin, ajouta Lance en riant.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre et l'entrouvrit assez pour que les deux étudiants reconnaissent Matt.

\- Shiro et moi on sort, vous venez avec nous ?


	7. Chapter 7

Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire... si ce n'est enjoy (and watch Voltron season 4 8D) !

 **Disclaimer : Voltron: Legendary Defender est la propriété de DreamWorks Animation et de Netflix.**

 **L'image en couverture est d'Elentori sur DeviantArt.**

* * *

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi on a emmené Pidge ? grommela Keith alors que la lycéenne sautillait joyeusement à leurs côtés, toute guillerette.

\- Tout d'abord, mon cher Keith, sache que personne ne m'a emmenée, je suis ici de mon plein gré. Ensuite, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire là-dessus puisque je suis bien assez grande pour prendre des décisions en toute connaissance de cause !

Les yeux de l'étudiant roulèrent dans leur orbite. Il était en train d'halluciner.

\- Mais Pidge ! Tu n'as que seize ans ! Tu es aussi responsable qu'une gamine de cinq ans et tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Rentre à l'université !

Le silence et la moue suppliante de la cadette Holt lui répondirent. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis ? Et pourquoi personne n'approuvait ses dires ? Après tout, il était dans le vrai ! Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller en boîte de nuit point, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser !

\- Matt, Shiro, geignit Keith, dites quelque chose !

Matthew se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Même en tant que grand frère, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la faire changer d'avis. Katie était bien trop têtue. C'était à se demander qui était l'aîné dans la famille…

Shiro, quant à lui, se mordit la lèvre. Son petit frère avait raison, ce n'était pas correct d'amener Pidge avec eux. Cependant, la jeune fille avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus.

\- Ecoute Keith, bredouilla l'aîné Kogane, elle peut bien s'amuser avec nous aussi… on fera attention à elle… c'est promis.

L'étudiant lui renvoya un regard blasé. C'est bon. Il avait compris.

\- Des fois, j'aimerai vraiment que vous sachiez cuisiner correctement… ça vous éviterez de vous faire toujours avoir par ce démon à lunettes… soupira-t-il, vous avez intérêt à la surveiller. Je vous préviens, je ne fais pas le baby-sitter ! Viens Lance, on part devant.

Sur ces mots, Keith empoigna le poignet de Lance et accéléra le pas pour distancer les deux irresponsables et la petite fraudeuse. Il laissa trois bons mètres entre leurs deux groupes mais ne lâcha pas pour autant Lance.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment réagi quand le coréen s'était emparé de sa main, trop abasourdi pour penser correctement. Il se contentait de fixer bêtement leurs doigts qui s'étaient entremêlés presque automatiquement ensemble, comme habitués. Le contact de la paume de Keith contre la sienne était délicieux moite et tiède. Comment de simples mains liées pouvaient-elles être si rassurantes ?

Soudain, Keith se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de son ami. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de porter son regard sur Lance, qui avait relevé la tête en même temps que lui. Leurs iris se croisèrent et s'ancrèrent les uns dans les autres. Leurs visages devinrent écarlates et ils s'empressèrent de séparer leurs doigts et de détourner le regard.

Lance cacha sa main dans son dos. Un courant d'air frais lui caressa la paume, semblant presque retracer la tendresse qu'avait gravée Keith sur sa peau. Il arrivait presque à ressentir la douceur de ses doigts mêlée aux légers picotements de ses ongles maladroits. C'était agréable.

Keith n'était plus fâché. Il avait presque totalement oublié que Pidge les accompagnait. Il n'y avait plus que Lance – Lance et lui. C'était fou comment le jeune homme arrivait à le faire sortir de la réalité, à l'emmener dans une bulle où eux-seuls avaient accès. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu éclater ce petit fragment de rêve.

Ce fut Lance qui brisa le silence embarrassant :

\- Au fait, personne ne m'a dit où nous allons.

\- A _L'Empire Galra,_ c'est une des meilleures boîtes de la ville, lui répondit Keith en se passant la main dans la nuque, encore tout gêné par leur soudaine proximité.

Le cubain acquiesça.

\- Et puis, ça nous rappellera des bons souvenirs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Une brusque toux s'échappa de Keith alors qu'il tentait de dissimuler sa surprise tant bien que mal.

\- Si par bons souvenirs, tu évoques toi complètement mort et moi obligé de te ramener chez toi sur mon dos. Alors je comprends parfaitement, se reprit-il, goguenard.

\- Hé ! s'indigna Lance, je te pensais plus romantique que ça, Keith Kogane !

Ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler en arrivant en face du night-club. On entendait déjà les sons électriques et les pulsations effrénées des basses qui rythmaient les éclats de lumière violette. Ils entrèrent assez rapidement et ne tardèrent pas à se faufiler vers le bar afin de commander à boire.

Il était encore tôt, ce qui expliquait le peu de présence humaine dans le night-club.

Pendant qu'ils savouraient tranquillement leur boisson respective, le reste de leur bande arriva, accompagné d'une autre personne qui se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire diabolique. Keith avala difficilement sa salive alors que la jeune femme les surplombait de toute sa hauteur, bien accentuée par ses talons d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

\- Alors comme ça, vous ne vous connaissez pas ? Bande de petits menteurs, leur susurra-t-elle, glissant son visage entre eux deux.

\- Allura… bafouilla Lance en jetant des regards affolés à Keith qui n'en menait pas large, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… on…

Le grincement d'un tabouret tiré à leurs côtés les coupa dans leur pauvre tentative de sauvetage. Ils firent volte-face et découvrirent le visage faussement innocent de Pidge, sirotant déjà un cocktail qui semblait tout, sauf sans alcool.

\- Croyiez-vous sincèrement que j'allais laisser passer l'affront que vous m'aviez fait de cette façon ? ricana-t-elle, machiavélique, personne ne me traite de « démon à lunettes ». Personne… Keith Kogane.

\- Wow. Elle est géniale, souffla Lance du bout des lèvres, les yeux scintillants de respect envers Pidge.

Keith lança un regard terrifié à celui qu'il croyait être son meilleur allié dans ce piège de fourbe tendu par ses deux amies. Il n'en sortirait jamais seul.

\- Lance… ne te laisse pas impressionner par elle… on risque de passer à la casserole.

Le cubain reporta son attention sur lui, se penchant pour que Keith soit le seul à l'entendre.

\- Nan mais comment a-t-elle réussi à entrer ici ? Je croyais que cette boîte était hypra sélective.

Comme si elle avait lu sur les lèvres de l'étudiant, Pidge prit la parole, faisant tourner le liquide ambré de son deuxième verre, à la manière d'une habituée des complots en tout genre. Cette fille avait certainement fait partie de la mafia italienne dans une vie antérieure, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

\- Rien de plus simple, mon cher Lance ! Il me suffit de me faire passer pour la jumelle de Matt ayant, malencontreusement, oublié sa carte d'identité. Heureusement que mon adorable jumeau l'a toujours sur lui et qu'il peut la montrer pour nous deux. Quelle chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Lance était estomaqué alors que Keith s'était replongé dans son verre, fixant le fond comme s'il pouvait s'y noyer. Et voilà, Pidge venait d'embobiner Lance en un rien de temps. Malédiction.

\- Pidge ! Et si on allait danser ? J'ai cru voir Shiro sur la piste et si la blondasse ne s'écarte pas tout de suite de lui, je lui brise les genoux.

Le sourire gêné de Keith contrasta fortement avec celui resplendissant d'Allura qui s'empressa de prendre le bras de la cadette Holt et de la tirer vers elle. Pidge allait prendre son verre quand la nièce de Coran lui enleva des mains et le reposa sur le bar dans un tintement clair.

\- Tututut, tu es bien trop jeune pour boire du whisky. Je t'achèterai un Capri-sun en rentrant, aller viens !

Le coréen poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que ses amies s'éloignaient d'eux. Il allait enfin pouvoir être tranquille avec Lance ! Il ne demandait pas la Lune non plus, juste un petit tête-à-tête avec le ô combien charmant monsieur McClain !

\- Ne serait-ce pas quelqu'un que je connais que je vois là ! s'exclama une voix masculine près d'eux.

Et merde, pensa Keith. En ce moment-même, il aurait bien voulu se fracasser la tête contre un mur, en demandant au bon Dieu ce qu'il avait bien pu faire d'horrible dans une vie antérieure pour qu'il décide de lui pourrir celle actuelle. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet abruti chronique débarque ici, ce soir-là, pile à cette heure et surtout à côté d'eux !

\- Lotor… quelle joie de te revoir… grimaça Keith en faisant face au nouvel arrivant.

\- Lance mon trésor ! s'écria Lotor en se précipitant vers le cubain et en l'encerclant de ses bras, et… toi… l'autre mec à la coiffure douteuse…

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de répugnance que Keith faillit s'étouffer. « Lance mon trésor » ? Etait-il seulement sérieux ? Comment osait-il ? Et d'abord, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Ils étaient quand même sortis ensemble, bordel. Il grommela en sa direction et se replongea dans la contemplation des rayures incrustées dans le bar.

Lotor était le genre d'homme à faire tomber tout ce qui bouge d'un seul mouvement de cheveux. En même temps, sa chevelure éclatante de blancheur était si longue et si bien entretenue qu'il serait folie de ne pas y prêter attention. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Lotor était bien plus que potable il était canon.

\- Lance mon chou, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? minauda l'autre égérie l'Oréal en se glissant habilement entre Lance et Keith, ahlala, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Ce dernier le regarda faire, absolument outré. Mais… mais… mais c'est qu'il allait le tuer s'il continuait comme ça ! Il allait lui raser la tête et lui faire bouffer ses cheveux un par un ! De quel droit se permettait-il de s'incruster de cette façon dans le rencard d'un autre ? Lance était à lui. A lui.

Enragé, Keith finit son verre d'une traite et le reposa brutalement sur le bar avant d'en redemander un au serveur. Celui-ci hésita quelque peu avant de le resservir rapidement en remarquant ses yeux plus que noirs. Le liquide ambré s'écoula dans la matière transparente et disparut presque aussitôt entre les lèvres de Keith, lui brûlant la gorge.

\- Lotor… je te rappelle que tu m'as largué comme une vieille chaussette… grimaça Lance de son côté, tentant tant bien que mal de se soutirer de l'emprise du pot de colle.

\- Rho, c'est du passé tout ça, j'étais jeune ! rétorqua Lotor, accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe de la main insignifiant.

\- C'était il y a six mois… le contredit Lance en se levant, si tu pouvais me laisser maintenant, je ne suis plus avec toi. Je suis en compagnie de Keith.

A ces mots, il montra le coréen perdu dans l'alcool, le regard vitreux et moins d'une dizaine de verre autour de lui.

\- Tu veux dire cette épave ? ricana Lotor, mais attends… je crois que je le connais en plus.

\- Evidemment que tu me connais, répliqua Keith, la bouche pâteuse, je te signale qu'on a été ensemble durant un an et demi ! Dix-huit mois, sale peroxydé ! C'est quoi pour toi, un an et demi ? Rien que de la merde ?

La bouche de Lotor s'arrondit en un O parfait et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Bizarre, il oubliait rarement ses ex… Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus vers lui afin de mieux déchiffrer les traits de son visage.

\- Rappelle-moi ton prénom, déjà ?

Un sourire amer se peignit au coin des lèvres de Keith. Il avait dû mal à se remettre de sa séparation avec Lotor, et rien que de devoir lui rappeler son prénom après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble lui faisait comme l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

\- Non. Tu n'avais qu'à t'en rappeler toi-même.

Le prénom de Keith s'échappa soudainement des lèvres entrouvertes de Lotor et l'interpellé lui renvoya un regard monstrueusement glaçant.

Lance, qui observait la scène depuis tout à l'heure, sentit la pression monter petit à petit entre les deux hommes. Il fallait qu'il intervienne avant que cette petite rencontre ne se transforme en pugilat qui promettait d'être sanglant, vu la teneur élevée d'alcool dans le sang de Keith et, celle tout autant importante de Lotor, selon l'odorat sans faille de Lance suite au rapprochement de son appendice nasale avec l'haleine du blond.

\- Lotor, ce fut une joie de te revoir, maintenant, je pense qu'on va te laisser parce qu'on a encore pas mal de choses à faire ! Du genre… des milkshakes… enfin bref. Et, au passage, toi par contre, tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout. Aller, surtout pas à la prochaine !

A ces mots, Lance s'empara du coude de son ami et le tira vers la sortie. Keith ne quitta pas des yeux Lotor et traîna les pieds à la suite du cubain. Il osa même bouder une fois à l'air libre.

\- Keith, sérieux ! Tu vas pas me faire la tête pour ça ?

\- Humph…

\- Mais Keith ! gémit Lance en levant ses bras au ciel, vous alliez vous sauter dessus si je n'étais pas intervenu !

\- Ça aurait peut-être été mieux , grommela l'autre en shootant violemment dans un caillou, depuis le temps que je rêve de lui en foutre une…

\- Tu aurais juste fini au poste… c'est totalement idiot… soupira Lance.

\- Je ne suis pas con, Lance ! répliqua brutalement Keith en se retournant vers le jeune homme, je ne l'aurai pas tué non plus ! Mais je te jure que je ne veux qu'une seule chose en ce moment, et c'est retourner l'étaler sur le sol avec son sourire à la con !

Lance fronça les sourcils et répondit virulemment, le fiel suintant de sa voix blessée :

\- Et bien si c'est ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à y retourner ! Quelle superbe fin de rencard ! Je n'aurai pas pu espérer mieux ! Merci Keith.

Le cubain n'attendit même pas la réponse de son vis-à-vis et fit volte-face, marchant d'un pas énergique pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'autre abruti qui lui plaisait un peu trop. Non mais quel idiot ! Comment pouvait-on devenir aussi con sous l'influence de l'alcool ? Il n'en revenait pas !

Du côté de Keith, rien n'était mieux. Des images et des sons s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Lance qui le prend par le bras Lotor qui sourit Lance qui hurle Lotor qui drague Lance Lance qui part loin de lui lui qui reste là, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte. Que s'était-il passé ? Que venait-il de dire ? Venait-il juste de blesser Lance ? Avait-il osé faire une chose pareille ?

C'est à ce moment que son corps prit le dessus sur sa conscience et que ses jambes se mirent à courir désespérément à la suite de Lance. La brise du soir claquait sur ses joues rosies par l'alcool et le froid alors qu'il s'envolait presque pour rattraper le cubain qui avait déjà pris une bonne avance sur lui.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il trébucha contre un pavé bancal émergeant du trottoir. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper, battant l'air de ses bras, avant d'aller s'écraser pitoyablement non loin des pieds de Lance.

Il gargouilla de pauvres excuses mêlées à un gémissement de douleur. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal ! En plus, il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait sortir de son crâne ! Ça tambourinait contre ses tempes dans une cacophonie sans nom, il n'allait jamais réussir à se lever dans cet état…

Une voix lui parvint malgré tout aux oreilles, s'en était presque un chuchotement :

\- Keith… Keith… hého Keith… réponds-moi ! Dis-moi que t'es pas mort, au moins.

\- Je… désolé… mal…

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Lance en se penchant un peu plus vers lui, articule un peu !

\- Je… je m'excuse, bredouilla Keith, la joue toujours collée aux pavés humides du trottoir, au moins, ils avaient le mérite de le maintenir éveillé.

Lance soupira et s'accroupit pour ramasser son ami en passant un bras sous ses aisselles, le maintenant debout.

\- Mouais… tu n'es même pas en état de me servir des excuses dignes de ce nom et je ne suis pas assez horrible pour te laisser dormir dans la rue… Aller, je te ramène, lui dit-t-il, accompagnant le geste à la parole.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans la nuit, titubant quelque peu, l'un à cause de l'alcool et l'autre à cause du poids quasiment mort qu'il portait.

En y repensant bien, si Lance n'avait pas été aussi bien élevé par sa mère et s'il n'aimait pas autant Keith, il l'aurait volontiers laissé mariner ses erreurs dans le caniveau ! Ça lui aurait fait du bien !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey 8D

Oui, j'ai mis une éternité à revenir. Oui, je m'en excuse. Et voici donc ce nouveau chapitre qui arrive ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! J'ai eu personnellement bien du mal à trouver l'inspiration nécessaire pour l'écrire, voilà pourquoi il a mis autant de temps à arriver...

Enfin bref. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer : Voltron: Legendary Defender est la propriété de DreamWorks Animation et de Netflix.**

 **L'image en couverture est d'Elentori sur DeviantArt**

* * *

Keith grogna.

La luminosité matinale agressa ses yeux fatigués. Il présenta son dos à la fenêtre en maugréant, s'enroulant un peu plus dans la couette épaisse. Le nez dans les draps, il prit une grande inspiration et une odeur familière percuta violemment ses sens. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose de doux, de chaleureux, de tendre. L'odeur boisée et un peu exotique le fit sourire dans son demi sommeil.

Il était bien dans ce lit : ni trop mou, ni trop dur. Il y aurait bien passé sa vie entière, bien au chaud et à l'abri. Il remua légèrement, comme l'aurait fait un chat bien trop content d'avoir trouvé un endroit moelleux et tranquille où dormir. Sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, il sentit les mèches de ses cheveux glisser sur ses joues, chatouillant son nez et ses paupières. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas un geste, bien trop paresseux pour réagir.

Encore ensommeillé, Keith eut l'impression qu'une douce brise venait lui caresser le visage, éloignant ses cheveux rebelles qui avaient osé le perturber dans son sommeil. Cependant, cette agréable sensation ne s'arrêta pas comme aurait pu le faire une souffle de vent, et continua de lui frôler le visage, passant sur l'arête de son nez, la courbe de ses paupières, le croissant de ses lèvres et le duvet de ses joues.

Keith frémit. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut le corps tandis que des ronronnements sortirent du fond de sa gorge. La brise se stoppa aussitôt, bien trop surprise par ces sons incongrus. Le bel endormi s'empressa de bouger la tête, quémandant ces caresses qui reprirent après quelques secondes de flottements.

Ses ronronnements reprirent de plus belle et il se rapprocha de l'origine de son bonheur, se collant contre une forme chaude et inidentifiable. Il frotta doucement sa tête et se blottit encore plus qu'il ne le pouvait contre ce corps accueillant.

Lance, de son côté, n'en pouvait plus. Il se savait écarlate et la température de son corps ne cessait d'augmenter. Il allait finir ébouillanté ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi Keith agissait-il aussi bizarrement ? L'alcool avait un effet particulièrement redoutable sur lui ! Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ramené un chat pourtant !

\- Keith… finit par chuchoter Lance, ses nerfs ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps.

L'interpellé lui répondit par un ronronnement de contentement, bien décidé à rester blotti ainsi. Lance, en revanche, n'était pas du tout du même avis et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Keith qui poussa un grognement contrarié sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

Le cubain soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus que nécessaire. Il finit par reposer son regard océan sur le tas que formait son invité, emmitouflé dans les draps, les oreillers éparpillés autour de lui. Ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas profiter d'une occasion pareille, tout de même… Dans un sourire machiavélique, Lance alla chercher son appareil photo sur la pointe des pieds, ricanant devant sa sublime idée.

Keith émergea quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et après que sa vue se soit accoutumé à la luminosité ambiante, il tomba nez à nez avec un énorme objectif, sans aucun doute le dernier sorti qui plus est. Son propriétaire avait du goût…

Mais… pourquoi cet appareil photo était-il aussi près de son visage ? Ce n'était tout de même pas pour le prendre en photo ? Ce serait le comble. Il se savait mal réveillé et l'alcool de la veille revenait tambouriner à ses tempes. Il n'osait même pas penser à ses cheveux… ses beaux cheveux noirs qui ne ressemblaient sans doute à rien d'imaginable en ce moment-même.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il aimerait beaucoup savoir qui était le sujet de cette photo…

\- Keith… fais donc un joli sourire à l'objectif !

La voix de Lance mit quelques temps avant de parvenir aux oreilles de Keith, et encore plus à son cerveau. A croire que ses neurones avaient décidé de se mettre en grève et qu'elles n'étaient pas décidées à accélérer le mouvement !

Presque par réflexe, le bel endormi esquissa le début d'un sourire avant que tous les muscles de son visage ne se fixent en une grimace terrifiée. Mais c'était lui qu'on prenait en photo !

Dans un brusque enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, Keith réussit tant bien que mal à se cacher sous les couvertures. Il n'en ressortirait plus jamais !

Le rire cristallin de Lance parvint à ses oreilles et il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur la couette. Il avait bien trop honte. Qu'allait-il penser de lui maintenant ? Il n'était qu'un sombre idiot ! Les souvenirs de la veille choisirent ce moment pour le percuter de plein fouet. Il se revit, étalé dans la rue, suppliant Lance de le pardonner après son horrible comportement à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit. Il se remémora ses retrouvailles désastreuses avec Lotor et se mordit la lèvre non mais quel abruti il avait été !

Mais le pire dans tout ça, fut quand il se rappela de ses ronronnements matinaux. Là, il se retint pour ne pas hurler. Il était foutu. Il pouvait jeter son amour propre dans le caniveau et abandonner l'idée d'être apprécié de Lance. Il allait le haïr. C'était certain.

\- Keith ! l'appela Lance d'une voix traînante, aller ! Sors de là ! J'ai rangé l'appareil, je te promets tout ce que tu veux ! Mais comprends-moi ! Tu étais bien trop mignon comme ça, je me devais d'immortaliser ce moment !

Mignon ? Alors Lance le trouvait mignon ? Peut-être avait-il encore ses chances avec lui ? Que fallait-il qu'il fasse maintenant ? Il n'allait tout de même pas rester ainsi pour l'éternité ! C'était complètement ridicule, surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge !

Si jamais Pidge avait vent de cette histoire, il pourrait toujours espérer de devenir sourd pour ne plus entendre ses éternels rires qu'elle ne ferait même pas mine de dissimuler de façon polie. Pidge n'était pas polie, du moins pas avec lui en tout cas, à croire qu'elle sélectionnait les gens ! Et que lui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être dans les heureux élus ! Quand elle était avec lui, elle laissait tomber son joli masque de petite poupée fragile. La fourbe, elle était tout sauf fragile !

Le jeune Kogane poussa un soupir et se décida finalement à affronter la réalité. Après tout, il était un grand garçon maintenant ! Rien ne pourrait lui arriver… hein ?

Keith se remit en position assise et laissa la couette glisser dans son dos, découvrant ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa mine de papier mâché. Même s'il ne se voyait pas dans un miroir, il sentait les gouffres en-dessous de ses yeux. Il devait être réellement horrible ! Il baissa aussitôt ses yeux, souhaitant éviter le plus possible le regard océan de Lance.

A la place, il préféra retrouver les éléments familiers du petit studio. C'était la troisième fois qu'il y dormait. Il s'étonnait lui-même à trouver cet endroit chaleureux. Il aimait beaucoup cette chambre et sa décoration minimaliste et pourtant emplie de petites anecdotes de la vie de Lance. Le rangement toujours impeccable ne faisait aucun doute : la mère de Lance avait marqué son fils de sa passion pour l'impeccable.

Curieusement, cela plaisait à Keith, lui qui vivait en colocation avec son frère… enfin, avec Matt et Pidge aussi. La fratrie Holt passait presque plus de temps chez les Kogane que dans leur propre appartement ! Ce qui rendait le studio assez… bordélique… avec toujours une ou deux affaires des deux frangins Holt.

Oui. Keith aimait se retrouver chez Lance et cela, même après avoir passé une affreuse soirée, en partie par sa faute.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda Lance dans un sourire après s'être assis à ses côtés.

Keith se tendit de façon imperceptible avant de se détendre devant le sourire absolument craquant du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait lui résister.

Il se frotta les yeux et bailla un grand coup avant d'acquiescer et de lui retourner la question.

\- Disons que tu t'agites pas mal dans ton sommeil et que je me suis demandé à un moment si je n'allais pas me retrouver couvert d'hématomes ! rit Lance.

\- Je… désolé pour… pour tout, bredouilla-t-il en se tordant les mains d'anxiété, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude et…

\- Tu veux parler de ton agitation nocturne ou de tes ronronnements matinaux ? le taquina Lance.

Ses mots eurent le mérite de faire rougir Keith qui se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure tout en rentrant son cou dans ses épaules. Il voulait disparaître. Pourquoi devait-il être comme ça le jour où il se trouvait avec Lance ?

\- Je… vraiment… je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois, ne sachant que dire.

Lance ne le laissa pas s'enfoncer dans ses excuses et, poussant sur ses bras, il se retrouva à la hauteur de Keith qui écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce geste.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Moi j'aime bien quand tu es comme ça.

Et il déposa ses lèvres humides sur le front parsemé de mèches brunes du coréen. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé. Les lèvres de Lance étaient aussi douces que dans ses maigres souvenirs et, même si ce n'était qu'un baiser sur le front, son cœur s'emballa violemment à ce contact. Les battements de son cœur effrénés s'amplifiaient un peu plus à chaque seconde, comme si son palpitant voulait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique pour laisser exploser sa joie à l'air libre.

Quand Lance enleva ses lèvres du front de Keith, celui-ci hésita un instant à porter ses doigts à son visage pour être sûr que le cubain l'avait bien embrassé. Cela en devait presque surréaliste. Etait-il seulement bien réveillé ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Keith se pinça pour en être certain. Le léger picotement qu'il ressentit et le visage de Lance à quelques centimètres du sien le firent sourire de façon incontrôlable. Tout ceci était bien réel.

Gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire, Lance s'empressa de sauter hors du lit, passant une main dans sa nuque. Il détourna le regard de Keith et lui indiqua d'une voix faible qu'il pouvait prendre sa douche :

\- Je peux te prêter des affaires si tu veux… tu me les rendras une prochaine fois ! Prends ce que tu veux dans la salle de bain, si tu fouilles un peu, tu trouveras sans aucun doute un soin pour cheveux aussi !

\- Tu as de l'après-shampoing chez toi ? releva Keith.

Lance acquiesça et bredouilla faiblement :

\- Mmh… il a dû malencontreusement tomber dans mon caddie pendant que je faisais mes courses… je crois même qu'il est pour cheveux mi-longs… noirs…

Keith ne put tenir plus longtemps et s'empressa de s'enfermer à double tours dans la salle de bain. Lance lui avait acheté de l'après-shampoing, c'était impensable ! Il avait fait ça pour lui et rien que pour lui !

Il tenta de faire taire les battements de son cœur en les enfermant dans sa main. Son corps glissa contre la porte avant de se stopper sur le carrelage froid de la salle d'eau. Cela aurait sans doute le mérite de calmer ses émotions. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lance entendit l'eau de la douche s'écouler contre les carreaux de faïence. Il poussa un énorme soupir et s'essuya le front. Il devrait peut-être enlever son pull ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud !

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Il devait absolument se changer les idées pour ne pas à revoir sans cesse le visage de Keith qui semblait s'être imprimé à l'encre noire sous ses paupières. Devait-il être content ? Devait-il s'inquiéter ? Mais d'abord, est-ce que Keith éprouvait la même chose que lui ?

Lance n'était pas très doué avec ses sentiments. Il n'avait découvert que tard sa sexualité et avait encore quelques problèmes avec celle-ci. Même en jouant au playboy, il devait bien avouer ne rien y connaître du tout. Cependant, avec Keith, c'était tout autre chose et il se sentait pousser des ailes ! Peut-être de trop grandes ailes d'ailleurs…

Quand Keith sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, une serviette sur les épaules, Lance était toujours en plein méditation, la tête entre les mains. Intrigué, le coréen se rapprocha de lui et passa plusieurs fois sa main devant ses yeux dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Que se passait-il ? Lance paraissait complètement beugué.

Il réagit enfin lorsqu'il papillonna plusieurs fois, semblant se réveiller d'un songe. Il leva ses yeux océans sur le visage inquiet de Keith qui attendait que Lance lui fasse un signe quelconque.

\- Tout va bien ?

Lance mit quelque temps avant de répondre, reconnectant ses neurones et se rappelant où il se trouvait. Il était chez lui. Keith était chez lui et venait de sortir de la douche en utilisant son shampoing, son savon, sa serviette et… sans aucun doute son eau de toilette en vue de l'odeur familière qu'il dégageait.

\- Hum heu…

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Oui oui… dépêchons-nous de sortir si on veut petit-déjeuner ! Il fait beau en plus !

Sur ces mots, il s'extirpa du regard inquisiteur de Keith et alla mettre ses chaussures et enfiler son manteau pendant que Keith faisait de même, n'oubliant pas de reposer la serviette humide dans la salle de bain. Il s'attacha rapidement les cheveux dans un chignon et se reconcentra sur Lance qui l'observait, les joues délicieusement colorées. Après un signe de tête commun, ils sortirent de l'appartement.

Attablés à la terrasse d'un café, le soleil leur réchauffant délicieusement le corps pendant que les douces odeurs de leur petit-déjeuner leur mettaient l'eau à la bouche, Lance et Keith n'échangèrent pas un mot et commencèrent à manger dans un silence pesant.

Ne tenant pas longtemps, Lance finit par prendre la parole entre deux bouchés de croissant :

\- Tu l'as connu comment ?

Keith leva les yeux de son café qu'il s'apprêtait à boire et reposa sa tasse dans la soucoupe.

\- A un cours d'escrime, on était encore au lycée à l'époque.

\- Tu fais de l'escrime ? s'étonna Lance, wow, t'es vachement plus badass que je ne le croyais !

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Keith et il continua son histoire :

\- Je m'étais inscrit à un stage de quinze jours, ça m'avait pris toutes les vacances de la Toussaint. Je me rappelle encore de comment il était rentré dans le gymnase, c'était presque s'il avait attendu que tout le monde soit là et que le prof commence à parler pour faire son entrée théâtrale !

\- Il a toujours été un très grand artiste, acquiesça Lance, est-ce que ses cheveux volaient au vent aussi ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment il faisait mais, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une pièce, c'est comme si ses cheveux ondulaient toujours autour de lui comme une aura.

Keith sourit faiblement à ce souvenir. Lotor avait toujours le chic pour se faire remarquer. Et il ne pouvait pas nier que sa technique était redoutable.

\- Enfin bref… il est rentré, il a fait sa star et moi je trouvais qu'il avait juste une tête d'abruti prétentieux et qu'il ne survivrait pas un seul jour au stage intensif. Je me trompais lourdement ! Ce mec est super doué avec une lame ! J'avais jamais rencontré un sabreur aussi talentueux que lui !

Lance l'écoutait attentivement et une lueur mélancolique passa dans son regard quand il remarqua que les yeux de Keith brillaient encore d'une étincelle lorsqu'il évoquait Lotor.

Le coréen sembla soudainement se rendre compte de son comportement et il toussota pour dissiper le malaise qui venait juste de s'installer, s'excusant par la même occasion vis-à-vis de Lance. Celui-ci le rassura d'un sourire et reprit la parole :

\- Et je suppose que tout s'est enchaîné par la suite ?

\- Assez vite oui… on est sorti ensemble… longtemps… des fois, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais tomber amoureux de cet imbécile mais…

\- Mais au final, tu te dis que ça valait le coup ? finit Lance à sa place, remuant sa petite cuillère dans son chocolat chaud, se perdant dans les volutes de mousse laiteuse.

La respiration de Keith se stoppa. Que devait-il répondre à cela ? Il n'aimait pas le reconnaître, mais les mois qu'ils avaient passés avec Lotor étaient encore chers à son cœur, même si son ex l'avait outrageusement laissé pour compte vers la fin de leur relation, s'éloignant sans aucune raison et l'abandonnant sans remords, comme on jetterait un objet sans intérêt.

\- Je suis comme ça aussi, ajouta le cubain, je crois que je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir de m'avoir quitté. Ca aurait été tellement plus facile s'il m'avait trompé… j'aurais pu le détester d'une façon décente au moins…

Un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge de Keith.

\- On peut au moins lui reconnaître ça : il ne va pas voir ailleurs quand il entretient une relation sérieuse ! C'est peut-être ce qui le sauve d'ailleurs !

\- Je crois que, de toute façon, j'en avais marre de voir traîner ses cheveux partout ! Il n'était pas fichu de les jeter à la poubelle ! Il a même bouché mon aspirateur ! se remémora Lance.

\- Et le temps qu'il mettait à se préparer quand on devait sortir en soirée !

\- Et il chantait terriblement faux quand il était bourré !

\- Par contre, pour l'être, il fallait qu'il descende deux bouteilles entières de rhum ! Au revoir mes économies !

\- Et tu te rappelles de ses potes bizarres ? Toujours à vouloir cogner tout ce qui bougeait !

\- Hum oui, celles-ci je ne pouvais plus les voir… lui confia Keith après une gorgée de son café, et je crois qu'elles non plus d'ailleurs ! Même si je m'entendais relativement bien avec Acxa… c'était sans doute réciproque…

\- Tu sais que j'avais une peur bleue de Zethrid ? J'étais persuadée qu'elle allait m'étrangler dans un coin sombre pendant que Lotor avait le dos tourné !

Keith sourit tendrement devant l'air terrifié de Lance. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, le cubain paraissait tout de même complètement paniqué rien qu'à l'évocation de cette horrible femme.

Par réflexe, Keith avança sa main jusqu'à celle de Lance posée sur la table. Lentement, il noua ses longs doigts à ceux du cubain, caressant le dos de sa main de la pulpe de son pouce. Curieusement, malgré le fait qu'ils reparlent tous les deux de Lotor autour d'un café et d'un chocolat chaud, il n'éprouvait pas la rancœur habituelle qui menaçait de l'emporter totalement lorsqu'on évoquait le peroxydé.

Lance l'apaisait.

\- Et si on arrêtait de parler de lui ? proposa Keith en vrillant ses yeux dans ceux de Lance, c'est à croire qu'il prend plus de place maintenant que quand il était vraiment là.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi à la place ?

\- De nous.


End file.
